To Lose Her
by broken0angel
Summary: What if when Mamoru broke up with Usagi, and left for America. He really did lose her forever?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Sailormoon is not mine.

Summary: what if when Mamoru broke up with Usagi he really did lose her forever?

Ok well this story takes place within the sailor stars time line, however it will have a twist in it, Mamoru has not yet gone over sea's another thing is the dreams to break up Usagi and Mamoru (remember dark moon, I think it was season 1 or 2) well those dreams are happening now instead of back then (as in hasn't happened before)

Usagi has already has befriended the three lights.

The lights are all female like in the manga

To lose her

AN: I am re-writing this story, it's kinda my baby and I intend to finish it. I'm working on improving the chapters one by one, this is the first of many and it will be finished. I'm really sorry for how long its taken, life had caught up with me in many ways and I'm sorry I didn't finish it… but here is the new and improved prologue to my story.

To old and new readers alike, it might do good to re read it however you don't need to in order to under and follow the story.

Prologue -

It was another normal night of waking up to nightmares for Chiba Mamoru. He had gotten used to waking up to the nightly horrors, however over the past few weeks but each night they got worse, her death more graphic, more painful, he hoped they would go away soon. He thought as he felt a chill along his spine, those dreams they felt so real to him. Those nightmares he thought correcting him self, he could still see her pale milky skin, that long blonde hair, all life gone from her beautiful blue eyes, as those empty blue eyes looked up into him.

These nightmares haunted him, they felt different from normal nightmares normal from different the subconscious desires of the mind, he never wanted his Usako to hurt. He would do anything to protect his love, anything to keep that emptiness of life from her eyes.

He shifted in his bed the darkness of his room was too much, even with the light of the moons glow drifting in from his window. He turned to his nightstand, and pulled the cord to his lamp, the brightness of it burned his eyes as they slowly adjusted to the blinding light, 'the light' he though 'will keep me safe from the darkness'.

Mamoru closed his eyes as he accepted what was in the back of his mind, breathing slowly he allowed him self to slowly come to grips with the fact that they might be premonitions of things to come. However the thought of breaking up with his Usako over a dream or nightmares was just to unbearable to do. It was only a dream right?

"It was only a dream" he repeated to him self over and over as if to make him self believe it. "The dreams are only continuing because you think so much about it though out the day and before bed, baka." The black haired man said assure him self.

He laid back down in his bed, letting his eyelids drift shut allowing his body to relax as sleep over take his mind. The nightmares danced in his mind, his eyes twitching his body tense waiting for an attack.

The light bulb flickering from within its socket and then the room was pitched into darkness.

**xXxXxXx**

Mamoru woke up with the sunlight streaming into his bedroom, he slowly got up and went into the bathroom facing the mirror he saw his tear streaked face and he knew that the nightmares had continued after he had fallen back to sleep again. He felt the dull headache behind his eyes from crying, he knew then what he needed to do to protect his love. He fell to his knee's as the tears slid down his cheeks again his hands clenched and nails biting into the soft flesh of his palm, he felt the sharp pain as they cut into his skin and the blood rolled out and he felt a slight relief from the pain in his heart as he looked down at the palms of his hands.

It was his blood, not hers. It would never be hers, he swore that to him self as he felt a trail roll over his fingers as he clenched his fingers tighter. He would never allow her to be hurt because he was weak, he would be strong for her, and he would take the burden he would take the pain so that she would be spared.

Unclenching his hands he looked down and saw the red moon marks on his palms, the drips that trailed down his finger. "One more night" he said out loud to him self, one more night of nightmares and he'd break up with her he thought. "Kami-sama, please let me not have nightmares tonight, I don't know what I would do if I lost my Usako" he whispered to the cool morning air. Hoping that the heavens would answer his prayers, so he could keep his angel within his arms.

He went about his day, avoiding the girl of his dreams. He needed to keep away from the blonde for now. He needed to keep his mind off of her; he needed to keep his mind off of the nightly visions of her death.

He stayed within his apartment studying most of the day away, to keep his mind from her. He lay within his bed reading the text that lay beside him, the sun sinking lower in the horizon, he turned to his lamp not thinking and pulled the cord to turn the bulb inside on and nothing happened. Grimacing he went to the closet to get a new bulb, as he took off the lamp shade and looked at the bulb he had just replaced the day before. The bulb blacked from the inside, as if burnt, the glass fractured lightly under his touch, this was the fourth bulb this week.

His thoughts drifted to his blonde girlfriend, and her happy carefree smile, the wind dancing in her hair as she lightly walked though the park toward him. As she got closer darkness started to settle in, her skin paler, her sunlight hair dull, and her eyes lost their shine as she looked at him and reached toward his hand. He quickly shook him self out of his thoughts.

"So much for not thinking about it baka" he said to him self as the promised night grew closer.

The phone rang and he ignored it, he ignored her voice on the answering machine asking for him to pick up the phone and talk to her, saying she missed him, saying she loved him.

She loved him that was enough to make him hopeful that it might work. That these really were just nightmares and not visions. He made a promise that he wouldn't allow hurt to befall her. A promise he intended to keep he thought as he relaxed reading the text again to keep his mind off of the hour.

He was growing tired, his eyes sore from all of the reading he had been doing though out the day. Thoughts raged though his head as he tried to ignore them, he let his eyes close and he welcomed sleep hoping that it would grant him the peace that he wished for.

He saw her walking toward him, her eyes glowing with happiness, the white gown swirling around her ankles as the breeze picked lightly. She was glowing as she walked toward him; all eyes were on his beautiful bride as each step brought her closer. Her creamy skin, paled and her cheeks slowly hollowed before his eyes. Her eyes slowly sinking in as her hair lost its light. She lost her footing and he reached out toward her running to catch her as she fell, her vibrant blue eyes empty as his fingers touched her arm. All life was gone from her, she shook her body trying to wake her, gasping for breath it was suppose to be the best day of their lives! He was supposed to have a family with her! .. never leave her side.. never hurt again with her, but he killed her..

His eyes snapped open with a start. It was him, he was hurting her, and he was killing her. He let a tear roll down his cheek as he accepted the thought that these dreams might be visions. He would do anything to protect his love, to make sure that she was safe, safe from him, safe from whatever was going to happen because he was in her life.

He mindless got ready, and dressed. Leaning over the sink he washed his face to erase the tears from his cheeks, his mind made up with his decision made a quick phone call after hanging up he made his way out of the building, and down the street slowly in a daze. This is something he had to do, he needed to protect her, even if that meant losing his true happiness.

Mamoru was knocked out of his thoughts as his blonde girlfriend ran into him on her way to school he looked down into her smiling face as his arms wrapped around her by reflex 'this will be the last time, to see her happy. The last time I'll see her again' He added to him self as he had decided the only way that she would be safe is that if he left he decided to take up the offer of the scholarship to America that he had gotten recently, he was leaving later that day to his new home, years before he was ready and wanted to go, he wanted Usako to come with him when she was out of high school, to take her there as his wife, but that dream would never happen for them now. Her chatter knocking him out of his thoughts and into the world again, he looked down at her with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Mamo-chan, you'll never guess what" she said as she smiled up at him. He put his hand up to stop her chatter before he wanted to wait another day, he didn't have the time, he needed to tell her now. Looking down at the small blonde in his arms he wanted to cry "Usagi, I think we need to have a talk" he said before he broke down. She caught his eyes and her were so confused, hearing her words as they slammed into his heart. "Why Usagi… you know I love it when you call me Usako, Mamo-chan" she said, as he was leading her to a near by bench to sit down, and she slipped into his lap unconsciously, ready to a talk, 'I can't do this, I can't hurt her, but I can't chance her death because I'm to selfish to let her go!' "Mamo-chan you said you wanted to talk" she said interrupting his thoughts yet again. He reached down and moved her slightly to sit besides him instead and turned to face her. She frowned and looked up at him and reaching out and holding his hands lightly in her own

"Usagi, I made a big choice that I think you should know of," he said well looking into her eyes. "I'm moving tomorrow morning to America, and.. and I think that we both should start seeing other people Usagi" he barely said above a whisper.

"But Mamo-chan" she protested loudly getting ready to argue and cry.

'She's my little fighter' he thought as he interrupted her "No buts Usagi, I made a choice and this is what I want to do with my life"

"But Mamo-chan, What about everything! What about us! What about the future!" she exclaimed with tears running silently down her cheeks.

"We have no more future together Usagi" he said as he was getting up, and letting go of her hands. "What about our destiny Mamo-chan.. what about us, our future together.. what about Chibi-Usa" smiling sadly as she remembered her pink haired little bunny, that she was going to tell Mamoru about.

"I want a free life from destiny Usagi, a life free from knowing" he said as he walked away with the unfinished sentence on his lips of 'I want a life without visions of your death Usako, Chibi-Usa and the future can never be with you dead my love.' Leaving his now ex girlfriend leaning against the park bench crying her heart out as he walked away to his empty apartment to pack.

The blonde haired normally energetic teenager leaned over the park bench. Hyperventilating and crying she tried to steady her tears after hours of crying. "I don't want you to stay because of her" the blonde muttered "I don't want you to stay because of destiny, I wanted you to stay because you love me, and want to be with me as much as I want to be with you Mamo-Chan." She said barely above an audible whisper. She looked up suddenly with tear stained eyes as she felt a warm hand resting on her shoulder, seeing her friend Seiya she dove into her friend's warm embrace

"He broke up with me Seiya…" she said again over and over in a broken whisper.

Broke up with me

Broke up with me

Broke up with me, she thought within her head

And I'm pregnant with Chibi-Usa as the thought rushed into Usagi's head; her world came crashing down upon her as she silently cried within Seiya's arms, as the dark haired girl rocked the smaller girls body gently back and forth to try and clam the smaller girl in her arms.

Humming gently trying to comfort the blonde girl in her arms, as the sun slowly dipped down into the horizon and the air turned chilly around them. The ground grew colder as evening fled and night set in.

"Come on Usa" The dark haired girl said, pulling the smaller girl up and trying to walk, the blonde dragged. Looking at the other girl told her she was in no condition to go anywhere she sighed and picked the smaller girl up and walked toward home. The blonde girl wrapped her arms around the other girls shoulders and set her head down crying slightly in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm really really sorry for taking so long writing this, I kinda just didn't know where to go for a while and stopped writing, anyways, I will have another chapter up when I do, probably within a month or so depending upon school. Anyways again as always comments of any sort are more then welcome but not expected. Hope you like it though!

Disclaimer: Sailormoon is not and never will be mine now.. onto the story!

To Lose Her

Chapter 2

"I can't believe that I told them everything," she said as she flopped down on her bed and curled up with her white stuffed animal bunny, feeling the bed sink in a bit more as Seiya sat down on it as it adjusted to his weight sitting on the edge. She started mindlessly picking the fuzz and dust out of the bunny's tail with her still gloved fingers until she looked over and saw Seiya smiling at her brightly. He always did that to her she thought, he always made the days brighter and the nights not so scary and he was always there for her. She sat up suddenly dropping the stuffed rabbit beside her, and became somber within moments. "Whets the matter Usa – Chan?" he asked thinking something was wrong, with her quick change of mood.

"Nothing is wrong Seiya, I just I wanted to say thank you for the last few weeks. You know of giving up your room to me and letting me stay with you and the others, and for taking care of me" She looked down at her pink bed sheets "I don't know how I would have been able to make it with out your kindness and support, I really don't… so thank you thank you so much Seiya – chan" she looked up at him wondering what he would say. "Usa, I would do anything for you" he said and reached out hold her hand within his own.

She looked down at her gloved hands as she felt his fingertips moving over hers his thumb gently caressing her palm and up and down her fingers "I probably should de-transform" she said well sliding out of bed, and at the moment her communicator went off beeping at her. She handed it to Seiya to open up the small wristwatch, and to talk if need be, well she was surrounded by a bright pink light and as it faded where sailor moon had just stood there stood a de-transformed Usagi in her place back in her normal clothing that she was wearing earlier that day.

"Meeting in a half an hour at the temple everybody" Rei's voice came in loud and clear over the tiny speakers. "Is Usagi – Chan going to be there?" asked Ami's timid voice "Of course not Ami, she hasn't been lately why would she now" She responded "I don't think I'm going to be able to go" the blue haired scout stated, "Hotaru and I wont be able to make it either" said Setsuna. "What about everybody else" asked an irritated Rei and she waited for conformation on who would be there for the meeting and the communication was cut off as quickly as it started.

Both Seiya and Usagi looked at each other in question, "You should go and tell them" he said to break the silence. "Will you go with me?" She asked him "of course Usagi, I wouldn't want it any other way. I'll always be with you, you know that," he said as he took his hand back in hers and smiled. "I want to tell Ami – chan and Hotaru – chan as well, Setsuna – san already knows and could explain but I want to tell them for my self… they need to hear it from me"

They set off down the stairs towards the front door, and closed it behind them self's. "it feels like we are sneaking out or something" Usagi said giggling slightly to her self, she looked over to see Seiya smiling at her mischievously, "Race you there" he said as he ran quickly thinking he would have her chasing him.. hearing her yelling for him to stop and then cheat by rushing past him, but as he got down the first block, none of this happened and he looked back over his shoulder hoping to see her almost about to run into him. Instead he found her almost where he left her walking along slowly, toward him. He ran back to her side and looked down at her. "I'm sorry Odango" he said as he slid his hand into hers and held it tight for comfort, weather it be for hers or his he didn't know. But they walked silently each lost in their own thoughts as they walked to the cherry hill temple.

- - - - - -

"We really need to do something about her" said a voice echoing out across the ground of the other wise peaceful temple. "We are thinking, maybe if we take the transformation brooch away from her we might be able to transfer Sailor Moons powers into somebody more suitable" said another voice "however this has never been done before so we have no way to know what might happen to Usagi – Chan when we take it away" said the voice again. "it however shouldn't hurt her to badly physically, and it is a chance we need to take since she hasn't been fighting lately, there has been many injuries and some very close calls we need somebody to use those powers so there wont be any more close calls" he looked down to the blonde who's hand he was still holding and found tears in her eyes "I knew they were taking it bad, but not this bad" she whispered to him and pulled him toward the door and stopped outside near the open doors and sat down leaning against the wall for support and hugging her knee's tightly. As he looked down he knew the past wasn't as far away as it needed to be, she needed support this wasn't so good in her current state of mind.

"but how do we get her to surrender her powers without harming her.. or without her harming one of us?" Minako asked the group at this point he watched as Usagi got to her feet and went to the door and opened them wider so the girls would finally be aware that she was there.

She looked around the room as the five pairs of guilty eyes avoided hers. "do you really want me to leave the scouts, to no longer be the leader of the sailor senshi?" she asked as her gaze grazed over all of them. "is this what you five really want" she asked as she unpinned the brooch from her chest and held it out. "why do you wish for these things" she asked as tears rolled down her cheeks "why do you plot against me? I thought we were friends" she said

"You are no longer our leader Usagi" Said Rei standing up to take the brooch from her hand "its mine" the blonde said and pulled it back to her chest. "don't you want to know why I didn't, and wont fight" she asked as she was cut off by Minako "No Usagi – chan we don't think your break up with Mamoru is a good enough reason to stop fighting" "But it's –" she was cut off by Makoto "No Usagi its not reason to not fight" she said squaring off. "We are sorry Usagi – chan, but they are right we need a better leader to fight with us, no excuses for not fighting" another tear slipped unknowingly down the small blondes cheek as she said the words and was filled with light transforming for the last time into the form fitting fuku and boots of the super hero sailor moon.

She grabbed Seiya's hand in hers "just give us, an hour tops, in a private room and I'll give the brooch to you without a fight" she said, she received many glares from them but she slowly made her way though the room without fighting anyone and as the closed the door to the hall she let the tears fall more freely and leaned into Seiya's arms. He picked her up and headed into the first open bedroom he saw and sat down upon the bed with her still within his arms.

"Odango are you going to be ok?" he asked with tears in his voice well looking at the young blonde girl. "I'm not ok now Seiya – chan, I don't know if I will be anytime soon. But I can't sit around here moping right now… we don't have that much time to spare. I should have asked for more, time to mourn but I don't think they would have given up more then that I'm surprised we didn't get more of a fight" she said as she got up and starting pacing around the room.

"I want to see if I can do something," she said as she walked to the closet, pulling at her gloved finger tips, and then pulling the thin cloth off of her hands she smiled slowly "I think I can do it, Setsuna –chan told me once that in the future I was no longer sailor moon and to do that I just need to take off what made me sailor moon, to loose it, I wonder if its really that easy" she said well pacing around the small room. "I think it means that I need to take off the clothing, the want is no longer there" she pointed out to the main room "they voted me out" she said and stopped her self from breaking down crying again.

He looked at her and watched as she started taking her tiara and putting it on the nightstand next to the bed and as she turned toward him he saw the crescent moon upon her tiara slowly fade to the red gem that normally resided there and then it faded even more, "Usagi – chan, look" he said pointing, she turned around both of their eyes never leaving it as they saw the crimson gem turn to black and the golden tiaras shine fade almost as if it was seeing years pass as it decayed and turned to dust upon her nightstand, the black gem falling onto the cold wooden surface. "What was that, why.. did it do that?" he whispered almost afraid to speak.

"it knows" she said as if that would answer the question fully and she started to tugged upon the ribbons and bows on her uniform slowly loosing the skintight material, she sat down next to him on the low bed and pulled her boots off and got up and set them down near the edge of the bed and as her touch left them he saw the red leather almost latex material lose its shine as well the boots shrinking becoming two small slipper type shoes silver in color almost looking as if they were spun of moon light its self. He looked to her as she looked back at them "quite cute now aren't they" she asked almost giggling in delight. "But Usagi – chan why are they becoming those things?" he looked to her again in question.

"I'm becoming who I truly am, since I am no longer wanted as Sailor Moon, I am reverting back to my self" she said so softly only he would hear her "So I am giving up my uniform, and I am giving them their wishes and stepping aside as chosen leader. They can no longer blame me for not being there, for they have voted I am out" she said, taking the disks out of her hair and as they hit the hardwood flooring of the temple, the red gems within them shattered upon the floor and the pieces turning to black, the metal around them turning to dust as well as if somebody had hit the fast forward button upon the jewelry life span, she walked over the gem pieces as if they were not there but he noticed because now there were bloody foot prints upon the floor. "Usagi" he said as he cut him off "I want you to see this last bit… I need somebody to bare witness, that I am doing this for the proper reasons and not out of selfishness, that's the only way it will work" she said as she got down on her knees in front of him. He shrank back slightly as he saw small gem slivers cut into her knees and legs as she knelt in front of him, and he saw the tear well up within her eyes again. "Please Seiya – chan, please.. if not then.. all of this" she said point to the items lost or broken. "well stay as they are.. and I will have to fight like this" she said with tears glowing in her eyes. "Ok Usagi – chan, whatever you need to give you peace" he said as he helped her get up from her knees.

"Thank you, Seiya" she said as she started to loosen her fuku even more, she pulled at the sailor collar untying it with shaky hands and letting the loose ends fall to the sides near her shoulders. He watched silently as she took a deep breath in as she slowly was sliding the skintight material down her body, he kept watching as she let the loose fabric flow down her legs and watched as it too like the slippers, was now infolded in a bight sliver light almost becoming to bright to look at, and Usagi was caught within that bright light. As the light died down she stood before him still wearing nothing but holding a gown within her hands, it looked milky white and almost silver and parts of it looked to be spun of moon light. He looked up into her face and upon her forehead was a lightly glowing crescent moon, and as he looked at it, it faded to the point where it was almost the same color as her skin tone but catching the light as she looked up at him, and as their eyes caught one another's he felt his cheeks burning because of the beautiful woman sitting in front of him.

He chuckled as she heard her gasp "I'm sorry Seiya.. I thought I would be dressed" she said as she pulled the gown on over her head, sliding into it as if it was made for her, it hugged her curves and clung to her as if it somebody had dumped ice water upon her. It was a beautiful piece of work he thought as he looked over at her, he reached down and knelt unknowingly upon the shards of the gems and hissed as the cut into his legs tasting blood but though the sharp pain he still found the slippers and slid them onto her feet.

He watch silently as she then reached for her transformation brooch off of her chest where it was fixed onto… where it should have been if she had still been wearing her uniform. She took it in one hand and, begin to consternate on what she was about to do, the heat had risen within the room as waves of energy came off of her. He opened his mouth to speak but then thought better of it not wanting to know what would happen if he concentration was broken. He leaned over her and stroked the sweat off of her forehead as her crescent moon glowed brightly and the brooch shook within her hand as the crystal was pulled out of its safe home within her brooch, and he watched as the crystal lifted out of it cage and it sparkled with a life of its on well settling within her hand. Smiling to her self and her knees shaking slightly she made a chain of moonlight appear and it faded becoming a light chain of silver and she attached the oversized crystal to it. She held the chain and the brooch out to him and by a unheard command he got up and walked to her took both objects out of her hands and he set the brooch down upon the bed and put the chain around her neck as she held her long pigtails out of the way. As the chain was clasped about her neck the brooch slammed its self-shut.

She looked at him "I am only Usagi Serenity Tsukino, Sailor Moon is no more" she said and turned around smiling yet tears fell out of her eyes, but her moon shining brightly yet again and the crystal around her neck slowly shrunk until it was nothing more then the size of a large diamond teardrop and then she put a hand over her forehead and her whole body was dancing within white moonlight yet again and when she took it off, there was nothing remaining of the glowing crescent moon that had rested there moments before, the princess dress had faded returning her to the clothing she was wearing before she had transformed. She seemed out of breath and he rushed to her when she almost fell over. "Usagi – chan what's the matter?" "it took more energy then I thought it would" she said looking down. And rested her hand upon her stomach. "I only hope I don't have to do anything more powerful then that again for a while" she said with tears in her eyes as she picked up the brooch and leaned on him as they walked out of the spare room and back into the main area of the temple.

She walked toward them with tears rolling down her cheeks, and watched as they stiffed waiting for her to do something to stop them, instead to their surprise and shock she held out the brooch to them, it was Minako that took it from her hands. "just know it will never work for you, it will sadly never work for anybody ever again. Sailor Moon is dead" she said as she walked across the fire room and she heard the gasps of surprise from behind her. "Sailor Moon can't be dead, your still here" said Rei point a finger in her direction. Usagi looked up at the comment "yes I am here, but Sailor Moon is not all that I am" she said as she started to the door "Seiya – chan, can we please go" she cried to him. "of course Odango whatever you want" he said as they started to the door.

As they walked out the door they both hear a loud gasp, "lets get out of here quickly and go to Setsuna's, before they discover the other part of the mess that we made" she said do him as they both started to run quickly as they could out of the temple grounds.

- - - - -

he knocked at the door of the quite house again, hoping that Setsuna, or that somebody was home to let them in, the moment they had gotten a few blocks away from the temple Usagi had started breaking down crying and now she was sitting by the door holding and rocking her self so close to a mental break down, he didn't know what he would do. Suddenly the door flew open and he had too look down to see who had answered the door but he couldn't find them and he looked back and found out why. Hotaru had noticed her princess and went to her, the young woman was on her knees and hugging the other girl rubbing her back and telling her everything would be alright, after a while Usagi was able to clam down and leaned up both him and the fourteen year old that went to her aid.

The trio got as far as the couch in the main room before the silence was broken. "I'll be back in a minute Usagi – chan" said the young dark haired woman rushing off to first close the door that they had left a-jar and then to the hallway to get the two other missing senshi. Usagi sat upon the couch her hands over her face as she tried to control the tears that wouldn't stop streaming out.

By the time the three woman returned Usagi had stopped her crying, her eyes red she looked out to the three girls, Ami sat to her left and Hotaru trying to go on her right and glared at Seiya until he moved over and she was able to sit beside her princess. Setsuna sat in an armchair near by the others looking over at them she broke the silence, "you understood my message then Usagi?" the blonde nodded her head almost afraid to speak. " You did what you needed to then, gave up being Sailor Moon?" she asked the other two senshi gasped in surprise "yes" she said quietly "I did" the other two looked from the oldest senshi to the woman no longer claming to be part of their ranks. "but princess how, why did you do that?" asked Hotaru in a voice so sad it was nearly heartbreaking.

"because the majority of the senshi wanted, sailor moon to quit being their leader, so she did" the young woman said. "then who is the leader now?" Ami asked "I still am" Usagi spoke, Setsuna nodded understanding but the two senshi and Seiya still looked at her with unvoiced questions. "I am Serenity" she said in a clear voice "princess of the moon kingdom, and leader of the sailor senshi. They merely forgot who I truly am, they might be able to take away sailor moon, for she truly never was me, she was something to help fight. But not win, my true from, my highest form will always be Serenity, I have given up nothing but a mask to hide behind" she stated

The senshi and the starlight looked at each other each with smiling faces and then to their princess. "But princess.. why did you stop fighting with us? We still do need help from time to time, we can't use the strongest of our attacks." Hotaru said, Usagi put a hand upon her stomach "nothing to serious will happen to you, if it does I will step in before that. However for me I need to step aside for a while I'm caring for another as well as my self.. I'm pregnant" she said meeting first Hotaru's eyes and then Ami's, and meeting Setsuna's again they both smiled at each other.

"I'm very proud of you Moonbeam" Setsuna said to the younger woman. "You shouldn't be" Usagi said and looked down in shame. "I couldn't tell them" she said in a whisper. "its ok Usagi – chan" Usagi looked up at Ami and smiled gratefully for the blue hair girl's friendship "You will always have us" Hotaru said. "You will also have a starlight" Seiya stated and the three girls gasped at him. "but what about your princess?" Usagi asked him. "She will find a replacement for me, I promised you I would stay by you Odango, and I will keep that promise" he said

They watched as tears of joy spilled into her eyes for the first time in the last few weeks she was truly happy, she had friends who loved and cared about her. She had people on her side, that listened that would be there for her.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm having a really good writing week! So I decided to post this as its done quite a bit earlier then I thought that it would be. Please don't expect all chapters to be posted so quickly, just been in a real writing mood these past few days. Anyways like it, love it, hate it, please review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: Sailormoon is not and never will be mine now.. onto the story!

To Lose Her

Chapter 3

He felt a sharp pain enter his chest, a pain that wouldn't die out that stayed with within his chest. A pain that meant she changed, a pain that meant she was in trouble. "Chiba pay attention, or get out of my classroom if your going to be nodding off like that" his professor said knocking on the desk in front of Chiba Mamoru, he jumped knocking his knees against the desk and waking up from his walking dreams.

He couldn't get his mind off her, his Usako 'no she is no longer mine, I gave her up for my dreams and same here to get away from them' he shook his head "Hai.. I mean yes, I'll pay attention, I guess I'm just not feeling my best at the moment I'm sorry it wont happen again" he said to the annoyed teacher standing in front of him hoping not to get kicked out of the room. 'Thank Kami – sama, schools are less strict then they are back home, or I would have gotten kicked out' he thought as the drab lecture continued on with Mamoru drifting in and out. 'What's going on with Usako, it doesn't hurt like this when she transforms' he thought well concentrating more on the link that the two of them shared.

The pressure within his chest squeezed tighter and he felt pain over whelming him almost like he was going to transform except for this was different way more intense, he tried to will the pain away, he was used to ignoring things as annoying as this. 'I can deal with this' he thought to him self over and over as he stared at the watch upon his wrist willing time to go faster. He felt it harder and harder to breath properly his hand resting on his chest. His vision clouding over as he felt the pain over whelming his senses, he tried to concentrate on the words his professor was saying struggling to breath and to stay in his body.

"Chiba, are you ok?" he heard a classmate behind him yell as he felt his body fall out of his seat, he could do nothing but surrender to the pain and let it enfold his body. It pasted almost as soon as he stopped trying to fight it. All those within the class would say that they saw something shining upon his forehead though nobody within the class would say such a thing, it was just sweat the was caught within the light they though, though some thought it was silver and others swore it was gold a few would have said green and blue if you got them to admit what they saw but none would.

Mamoru opened his eyes to his started professor and classmates around him a few moments later. "You gave us quite a scare there Chiba, why don't you go to the doctors and then go home for the day?" he said worryingly. "I'll be fine" Mamoru said lying to his professor, he did feel fine slightly light headed and he felt like he lost something, but couldn't place his finger on what it was. "Fine then Chiba, class is canceled early today" the professor said "and you Chiba, you are coming with me to get checked out by a doctor, you looked like you were having a heart attack or something"

He followed his professor out the door wondering what it was he lost, wondering why that had just happened to him, he couldn't stop thinking about Usako ''what if she is in trouble' he thought over and over again. 'But I would be able to feel that wouldn't I?' he thought all the while following his professor to the infirmary on campus.

He wasn't afraid for him self, he was worried about his Usako. 'I left and had gotten out of town hell out of the country to get away from her so my nightmares wouldn't come true, they wouldn't still happen even though I'm not there?' he thought well leaning in a chair his hands over his face and his elbows supported on his knees. 'No, she is fine, they can protect Usako just fine' … 'She is fine.. she is fine…' he kept repeating over and over in his head hoping to make it true, 'but what if she isn't.'

He jumped up out of the chair he was leaning against startling those around him "I'm fine, I promise" he yelled as he ran out of the main building the infirmary was located in on his campus, he ran as quick as he could back to his car. He threw his books into the back of the small-crapped car and sped off to the apartment complex that he was calling home.

Clicking the small button on his keys he heard his car beep from behind him indicating that it had locked it's self as he ran up the stairs to his second story apartment. He shoved his keys into the front door trying to open the lock as quickly as he could, he ran into the apartment scaring his roommate in the process. He jumped for the phone. "I need this more then you do" he said clicking the off button and running into his room. "He'll call you back later" he said into the phone cutting off the yelling from the other side by pressing the end button. 'But I can't call her, her mom wouldn't give her the phone.. she wouldn't want to talk to me if she picked up, her family hates me' he thought as he slumped down into his bed he set the phone back for a moment running his fingers though his midnight back hair brushing it out of his eyes. 'The senshi! They would help me even if they are upset with me.' He thought as he punched in a number. "Pick up, Pick up" he mumbled as he stalked around the small bedroom he could call his own, all the while ignoring the pounding coming from the other side of his bedroom door.

- - - - - -

Meanwhile at the Cherry Hill temple

A cell phone ringing interrupted the yelling that was going on all around along the grounds of the temple. "Minako – chan come get your phone" Haruka yelled out across the grounds, the tomboy looked around to her lover who was razing an eyebrow as if to ask 'why don't you pick it up'. The younger blonde came running to get her phone from the older woman "who is it" she asked quite out of breath. "how should I know I didn't answer your phone" she answered stalking off leaving a the younger woman confused in her wake. 'Must be upset because Usagi gave us the slip, I do wonder how she did that to her locket' she mused to herself "hello" she said answering the pink flip phone and holding it to her ear.

"Minako – chan" said a rough male voice on the other end. "yes, um who this?" she questioned. "its Mamoru" he said. "Oh Mamoru – kun how have you been – wait how did you get my number" she asked him still trying to catch her breath, "Usako, gave it to me a long time ago since the two of you are hardly ever apart and her parents don't trust her with a phone of her own" he said sighing, he didn't have much time to talk the rates over seas would kill him he though. "Look Minako – chan I can't talk long. What's going on over there. Where is Usako, is she ok" he asked and didn't take to kindly to the response, it sounded like she was tearing up and out of breath "Oh Mamoru, so much has been happening here, we are trying our best to find her right now, we don't know what's going on" she said with a sniff "we're really worried, we haven't been able to so far she's only been missing –" she was saying as the phones started to cut out the call was dropped. She looked down at the phone in her hand and shrugged her shoulders, he would call back sooner or later not like Usagi was in any real trouble or anything she thought as dropped the phone onto the pillow by the table and walked off to go help the others look for Usagi.

- - - - - - -

"Minako" he yelled at the phone as the call was dropped. He called the number back as quickly as he could hoping to catch her again. The phone rang and rang, not going to voicemail. Mamoru kept trying to call her and the other sensei's phones but not body was picking up. He paced around the room wondering what Minako meant by saying that Usako was missing. Was she really, was something wrong? Kami forbid something had happened to his Usako.

He paced around the room, dialing numbers trying to get in touch with somebody. But phones were off and nobody was picking up. He laid down in bed trying to reach for the link that was always there with sailor moon how he knew when she was in danger what he followed when she was in trouble, but he could find nothing it was like Sailormoon was not there anymore. He broke down crying fearing for the worse, that his Usako was dead. He tried for hours until well past midnight until he cried him self to sleep, he was not able to get in touch with anybody.

- - - - - -

She opened cornflower blue eyes fighting sleep 'what woke me up' she wondered looking around at the couch that she had fallen asleep on earlier, taking in the room around her. She looked down to the end table and saw a phone shaking there making a buzzing noise as it brushed across the metal base of the lamp it was sitting next to. Usagi giggled slightly to her self, careful not to be to loud so she wouldn't wake Seiya up. She crawled to the edge of the couch and picked the phone up "hello" she answered but all that answered her was a dead signal. She looked at the phone, it was a blocked number no way to call back. She just shrugged her shoulders, pulling the blankets back up around her as she curled back into Seiya's embrace.

She opened her eyes as she felt a movement under her; she jumped up in surprise and then heard laugher. His laugher, she looked up meeting his dark midnight gaze with her own light blue. 'He looks so much like Mamoru, but doesn't act like him at all' she thought as she looked away in shame 'It doesn't help to think of him, its over.' "Its time to get up Odango" he said tickling her and getting up off the couch, stretching his back out like a cat and walking to the kitchen muttering about it being to early in the morning to wake up.

She followed him in the kitchen with to find him standing next to Setsuna, both of them glaring angrily at the coffee maker that wasn't going fast enough. She picked her self up and sat on the counter next to the coffee maker followed by Hotaru who had just woken up. "Where is Ami - chan?" she asked breaking the silence. "She went home and called your parents covering for you Moonbeam" Setsuna answered looking up from the coffee pot that was now letting out drips of coffee still starting up.

"Setsuna - chan why do you always call me moonbeam all the time?" she asked looking up at the older woman with the question still lingering within her eyes. The older woman smiled at her "I'm surprised you don't remember Usagi – chan, and also surprised that Luna doesn't call you it either" she sighed and continued "it was something that your mother used to call you all the time, the rest of us just called you it as well because it suited you so well. Especially since your hair used to be the color of spun moonlight, I don't know why it isn't silver now but I still think the name applies" she said smiling.

"Thanks for telling me that Setsuna – chan, I didn't remember that" she said with tears in her eyes "I hardly remember anything about that time, just a few random things about the girls" she said wiping the tears from her eyes. "Moon beam, come with me" she said "But Setsuna – san anything you can tell me you can tell me in front of them you know." The older woman smiled and poured the coffee into two cups. "Ok then Moonbeam, I have a History lesson for all of you of how your family got a hold of that crystal"

"Many years before your mothers birth, when the moon kingdom was just rising and starting to form a new world, in friendship and hoping for alliance the rulers of the Earth Kingdom presented the newly crowned Queen of the Moon, a one of a kind large precious gem. But at the time they didn't know what they were giving up that no other would be its match or equal, however it would take her many years to bond with the gem making it even more powerful, and she knew as it pasted from mother to daughter it would grow to be even more powerful, because it stored so much energy, it magnified it's owners strengths and carried its old owners energy from the past lines, because of this it however it would only work within one family line. Also it made the line unable to have anything but a daughter as first born

When learning of this the people of earth were mad and distressed that their own rules would give away such a powerful and irreplaceable item to another Kingdom when their own was in such turmoil. The people of Earth led an uprising against the King and Queen who were only doing what they believed to be best, in so doing they forced the Senshi of Earth come back by threatening the King and Queen and in so doing she broke the newly form alliance, the Earth Kingdom was expelled from the alliance for what the Queen thought at the time was tetrarchy. For the young Sailor Earth had just walked off without saying why, it wasn't discovered until many weeks later what had gone on.

The Earth King and Queen where killed for giving away the gem, Sailor Earth's wand was taken away and broken set into many pieces so it could never be put back together again, and with this act she was destroyed before any of the other senshi could get there to help her. A Sorceress had been named Queen, because of this and the loathing the Queen presented to the court of the silver alliance the other plants leaders kept Earth from rejoining, they could not let the power stay within this woman's hands, she was brutal to all those around her.

They watched on unable to do anything as the Sorceress destroyed the vast and beautiful lands of earth, hurting the people and destroying all those that came within her wake. They could only hope the people would be able to stand up to her, because of the alliance or lack there of, she was able to run her planet the way that she saw fit. They could not step in and interfere with the proceedings before as all caved before her and the world turned black with hate of those of other planets, they were taught to fear them.

After many generations the people of earth could take no more, they asked and prayed for help in their rebellion. Their thoughts and wishes were answered with help of the inner planets, the rebellion had succeeded in over throwing the sorceress. With the help of the Inner Senshi and the Moon Queen, your great-great grandmother Moonbeam they built a room and entombed her still living within it ignoring her cries they used their own magic to seal her within it.

The leader of the rebellion was given the crown and lead the Earth kingdom into a light of prosperity, the King and Queen of Earth asked to please rejoin the silver alliance, they were denied because the other Kings and Queens all but the Queen of the moon feared that they would be consumed with the same greed for power that the last queen had. They begged and pleaded swearing that they were not like the Sorceress. The Queen of the Moon tried to get the other leaders to understand and let the Earth join in as it was their rightful place, but she just met hostility from most of the other planets leaders. She had been out voted, it had to be at least six plants leaders saying ok, her friends that would have helped her swing the vote around Pluto, Saturn, and Mercury's leaders hadn't showed up so as head of the Silver Alliance she was forced to tell them to wait until their planet had proven its self, telling them to wait for five generations of the people of the moon and then the Silver Alliance would review their case.

However there was a problem with the rejection of Earth from the silver alliance, the people of earth started to learn to hate and fear those of the moon for not allowing the earth to join, feeling because its ruler was the leader it was to blame.

Generations past and your mother stepped up to power, and the King and Queen of Earth came to her asking to be heard for joining the Silver Alliance, their kingdom had lived to the standers that the alliance had set for them. The other planets didn't want to listen thinking them self's above the earthlings, Serenity however out voted them, they forfeited their planets rightful senshi as a protector to the moon so since the Earth no longer had a senshi they would make a different arrangement and in so doing they sadly sealed the fate of their unborn children.

At the marriage of the Princess of the Moon and the Prince of Earth they would unite and enter the Earth into the Silver Alliance for good. The Rulers of Earth made arrangements with the Queen and King of the Moon that their children would meet when the youngest was five years old and they would meet once a month until the youngest turned sixteen and then they would be married.

Years flowed by the Earth kingdoms people were happy with learning of their joining the Alliance, Prince Endymion was born and the kingdom of earth had rejoiced. When the young prince was four years old the Princess's birth was announced you both grew up unknowing of what your parents had planned of your life's.

When you were four Serenity you wanted to visit earth so much to see it for your self, your mother contacted the King and Queen requesting an early visit with the senshi, they of course agreed. Once the Queen and Princesses arrived they met up with the King and Queen of Earth and their son Prince Endymion, the young prince took an instant dislike to the youngest, which was his someday wife. He pulled your pigtails making you cry out and hide behind your senshi, but he took surprisingly well to Uranus as they were almost the same age they ran around and played together, the other princesses went to go play outside you and of course Saturn the others were afraid of her and her powers, you however loved her and were best friends, soon the shy princess of mercury joined in on your group for the other princesses had kicked her out and I watched over you three.

Soon all the meetings with Endymion became like this everybody had formed their own groups, the other princesses wouldn't let you play with them and they were still afraid of Saturn and her powers, at the age of ten after two years of playing with each other Uranus and Neptune became of the age to properly train with their powers so they left leaving Endymion with nobody to play with so he returned to teasing and taunting you, making you cry yet again. Your parents seeing this decided that they would wait until you both were older to meet up again.

When you turned ten you would trail along with the other girls playing their games but they never really let you play as they did, you wanted to train with them but they told you no, that it was their job to protect you. You came to me at the time gate often when your friends were training asking me to tell you story's of times of old you would ask me to sneak you to see Saturn for you two no matter how different in age were best friends.

Time flowed by and you were twelve a wonderful girl a gift to be had you were training with the crystal now at the time when your friends where having your own training, and becoming more powerful then all of us put together the crystal acted and reacted better to you then any other queen before you. By the time you turned thirteen your mother told you of the engagement you threw a temper tantrum that lasted for days, your mother feared for the worse, after hearing of the tide changes on earth and the fear the earth people were having, so she took back the crystal and made things right again with the Earth forcing the oceans tides to go back to normal by reducing the moons pull upon earth.

You refused to eat until your mother called off the engagement but she could not you hurt your self for months, until Mercury and Saturn came to your side begging you to stop, that you might not love him but its not the end of the world. Days later you talked of dreaming of a man with dark midnight hair and blue midnight eyes to rival the night sky, you said he would come someday and save you. We were all over come believing you were talking of the earth prince, you said you loved the man in your dreams, so we all relaxed and let you do what you wanted and pushed back the meeting again with the prince until the night of your engagement party.

The reason for the lack of meetings is the prince of earth was dating a young princess of another kingdom on earth her name was Beryl, when she learned of the princes engagement she begged him to call it off to be with her but he said he had no choice that this is what must be done. She left him and promised her self if she couldn't have him nobody could. Her soul and body became twisted with these thoughts and feelings she begin wondering at night, and one night she came upon the tomb of the Sorceress feeling the power and energy residing there. She begged the soul of the Sorceress to help her get her love back, she however paid the price of her own soul.

The young princess on Earth took over leading rebellions saying she would not stop until Endymion chose to marry her over the moon princess. On the night before the announcement of the engagement he denied her again saying that he must leave her out of duty to his kingdom and marry the Moon Princess so the earth could join the silver alliance. The earth princess full of rage went to the Sorceress tomb yet again and released the sorceress soul into her own body letting the darkness rage though her. The evil girl laughed she would destroy the silver alliance so that, that way he could no longer deny her what was so rightfully hers.

The engagement ball had started on the moon and the prince showed up wearing a mask that showed only his eyes and hair, you were taken aback thinking this was the man of your dreams you danced with him, but he made fun of you no longer pulling your hair but still hurting your feelings, but you stuck though it telling your self you would learn to put up with him. During the dance the attack started, the earth princess had attacked without warning wiping out most of the people at the party.

Endymion in his saving grace went to try and push you out of the way of the blast that was sent from Beryl but both of you got caught up in the wave of power and were killed, the outer senshi had not gotten there in time, nor had and of the other planets from outside this system. Saturn and I looked on in horror at the destruction of our home and Saturn lifted her glaive, however before she could do anything Serenity stopped her and focused her power on saving you and your court, wanting you to live and not die at such a young age, but she wanted you to have something to protect your self with, something to train your self with so she created sailor moon something you can use and at the same time learning how to use the crystal.

Your mother sent you here to your new life, giving each of you and your court your powers to protect your self's and others should the need arise. I've been watching you moonbeam longer then Luna has, you are like a daughter to me. I've watched you grow up twice into a beautiful and wonderful young woman"

Setsuna stepped back from the counter as she completed a short tale of the past. "moon beam, your mother wanted you to complete the silver alliance and adding the earth to it so she made it so you wouldn't remember everything only that you and Endymion were getting married, but the alliance isn't here anymore. You have a duty now only to your heart, you can be with who ever you want to be with, there is no density that you must follow in this life time, just remember to follow your heart" the older woman said well putting her hand on Usagi's shoulder

"if he's not who I was dreaming about, then who was it?" the blonde asked. Setsuna smiled and pointed to the young man leaning on the counter across the way "Seiya!" he looked up smiling at her. "what do you see when you look at Seiya" Setsuna asked her. "I see somebody who loves to have fun, and makes sure I'm always having a good time. Somebody who cares for me deeply and wants the same in return, however is unhappy in friendship but values me enough to keep it that way if that's what I need. Who teasing me to get me to laugh, who jokes with me to get me to laugh until I cry. He makes me feel happy and lets me be exactly who I want to be at this moment in time." She said looking to Setsuna. "Usagi – chan as you know, the moon may spin around the earth, but they are always so far away from each other and that's how they will stay forever. For if the moon draws to close the tides will become erratic, however the moon and the stars belong together. Think about that, and also think about how Mamoru treated you before you knew of your past lives, you only got together after you learned of your past. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner moonbeam, but I'm glad I can repair the damage now for it spreads any more" Setsuna said as she stepped out of the room dragging Hotaru with her.

Seiya and Usagi looked at each other under their eyelashes trying not to be caught by the other. Their moment was interrupted however by the beeping of the communicators all going off at one time. They looked to the hall seeing the two senshi sanding there ready to eve's drop on their conversation Usagi sighed to her self shaking her head, well taking off and handed him the small wristwatch so they could both hear what was going on with her senshi. "There is two youma in the playground near school, I need back up and fast. Jupiter out."

"Odango, where do you think you are going?" he said as she started to walk near the door. "I need to help… I can't leave her to fight alone, I've done that for to long" he walked up to her and stopped her in her tracks by holding her tight. "Just give me a minute and I'll get back up there without you getting hurt, okay Odango?" she just nodded her response and looked away well he pulled out his phone "Yaten, pick up your phone" he said well tapping his foot. "Yaten, there's a youma attacking at the school. The senshi might need back up, we'll meet up with you there." … "Odango" she looked up at her nickname but it seemed that he was just responding to something his brother had asked. "Yes, yes we'll be there we need to go now" he said dragging her out the door following Setsuna and Hotaru and slamming the door behind them.

They ran as fast as they could to the site of the attack and Seiya dragged her behind a building before anybody saw her, "if you need to do anything Odango, please do so without making a speech before hand. Keep to the sidelines so you don't get hurt ok" she nodded letting tears fall. She watched as he started to run around the building stopping and running back she felt his lips on her cheek. "Stay safe" she whispered before she brushed his lips with her own, he nodded still blushing and then ran back off looking back once before a red light enfolded upon him. When the light vanished in Seiya's place stood Star Fighter, she walked after the super hero staying to the shadows and trying to keep out of sight well still watching the fight. She grabbed a hold of her necklace and watched the fight well remembering her promise not to jump in unless somebody really needed help.

She held in her breath as they were able to destroy one with the help of the star lights and then teaming up they were able to destroy the other youma not long after with no problem, she ducked down as the senshi looked her way and slowly made her way behind the building and hid knowing that Seiya would find her back here. She looked up a few moments later when hearing two sets of footsteps and looked up to see Sailor Star Maker and Healer, "is fighter ok?" she asked the two as they led her off. "Seiya is fine Usagi – chan, he'll meet up with us back at the apartment." She nodded wanting to ask more questions but stayed quite well walking down the street. Both hero's stopped and de-transformed "I don't know which is worse walking down the street as a star light or walking down the street as one of the three lights" Yaten whispered into her ear as they walked down the street she giggled a bit well smiling at him and they walked back to the boys apartment.

- - - - - -

back at the park

"do you know how much you people have hurt her" the loan starlight whispered after the other star lights had left to go get Odango to safety. "Its your job, your duty to protect her!" fighter said louder. "But you can't do that, she'd cried her self to sleep for nights on end, she hardly smiles anymore. I have to work to keep her happy, to keep her from having time alone to think, to sink back into those thoughts!" she said loudly capturing the eyes of the five offending senshi. "You're supposed to be her friends, her court!" she yelled even louder. "We are her friends!" Venus yelled back.

"You're her friend? Do you know why she cries at night. Do you know why she has been in pain, do you know why she can't sleep until she cries her self to sleep most nights. Do you truly care?" Fighter asked the girls looking at him. "its because Mamoru left her duh! And yes we care you should know that" Mars said trying to walk off. "its not because of Mamoru" she said growling her displeasure. "Well then what is it?" Mars said wanting to scream at the starlight who was walking away. "Maybe you should have asked her instead of demanding her to stand down right away!" was the last thing fighter said walking away not wanting to lose her temper.

They watched the dark haired starlight walk away each of them wondering what she had meant when she said it wasn't about Mamoru, finally the silence was broken by Venus and she asked the question "what do you think Seiya meant when he said it wasn't about Mamoru?" no body in the group had the answer to that question. "Lets have a quick meeting later tonight, at Jupiter's place, that ok koto – chan?" the fiery priestess asked her friend. She looked around to make sure there was nobody around "Yeah but why not at the temple like normal" she asked well de-transforming the others follow suit before anybody came upon them. "Because we don't want Usagi or the star lights to know where we are to over hear us again" she said and before running off the fire maiden spoke again "meet there in twenty minutes everybody" they ran off in groups

Minako walking along side Rei as they took the long way to get to Makoto's so that way not all of them would get there at once, making it seem weird to anybody happening to watch. "Rei – chan did I happen to leave my phone at the temple the other day?" she asked breaking the silence "I don't think so Mina – chan, at least not in the temple. Maybe you lost another one on the grounds again" the priestess said smiling at her "my parents are so going to kill me, this is the fourth one I've lost or had to replace so far this year" she said well remembering the way the other three were destroyed. 'At least this one Usagi didn't drop it into the fire again' thought Rei. 'well this one Usagi didn't drop into the lake this time' Minako started cracking up remembering the look of despair on friends face when she told Minako how the phone was lost. "You're remembering about the other times?" Rei asked when Minako started laughing.

"Yeah, I remember the look on my parents face when I took the last one home, it was totally blacked and wouldn't even turn on. I had to explain how lighting had hit it when there hadn't been a storm in weeks. Cause you know I couldn't very well just tell them that 'look Usagi was playing a game on it when we got called to a fight and it dropped near the youma, and Jupiter's thunder strike hit it' so I told them I had dropped in the fire at your place, picture the look on their faces when that really did happen!" the two came to a stop still laughing and smiling in front of Makoto's door.

That's how Makoto and Haruka found them, laughing and giggling about their old leader and her wrecking Minako's phones. The rest of the senshi had smiles, but that diminished somewhat after they realized that part of their numbers was missing from the meeting. "Where are they?" Minako asked the rest. "how should we know, Hotaru and Ami left together, Setsuna never showed up, and we cant expect Usagi to anymore either."

"I have a sinking feeling those three already know what is going on and they aren't telling us" Rei said as she stalked around the living room out of her element. "Yeah but Rei – chan we still need to figure out what on earth Seiya – chan meant by that comment then it was more then just being upset over Mamoru. Maybe something happened to her that she didn't get around to telling us yet" Minako said to the group. "Yeah right, she cried about everything! She couldn't keep a secret to keep her self alive you know that as well as everybody here in this room." Rei screamed huffing about Minako sat in place after that moment for the rest of that meeting staring at the wall wondering what was wrong with her best friend. She had been wrong to mistrust her and could only hope for forgiveness, no body noticed the tears filling her eyes and threatening to spill. At last she broke her spell of silence "oh my, its already 5, I promised mom I would be home by 4.30 for dinner" she cried Haruka – chan can you please give me a ride home she said letting her tears spill but not because of the lie she had told. "Sure Minako – chan, I'll be back in a bit minna – chan" the blonde tomboy said well getting up and giving her lover a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

They walked to the tomboy's car in silence, Haruka opened her door for her and walked around and slipped into the drivers seat and as Haruka started the car up. "your mom is sure gonna be mad at you if your late huh?" she asked "yeah I think she said something about having guests over tonight and she's gonna kill me if I am" the blonde girl let a few more tears spill out. The drive was quite the whole way to Minako's house the young blonde girls mind racing as she was driving home hoping her excuses would work and the others would notice and only think it her normal forgetful behavior. As they pulled up to the house she moved out of the car almost the moment after Haruka pulled up to the car "thanks so much for the ride Haruka – chan, it looks like I'm a bit early after all tell the others I said bye and sorry for leaving in a rush" she blurted out. The tomboy laughed slightly "its ok Minako – chan, if you want I'll wait here till you get safe into the house" … 'think of an excuse quick think of an excuse quick' she though "its fine Haruka – chan, don't be worried about me" she said with her hand on the door opening it up and almost sprinted to the front door she looked back over her shoulder to see Haruka just looking at her, and as she tried the door she found it locked. 'Just my luck' she thought well banging on the door. A few moments later her mother opened the door "I thought –" Minako cut her off by waving back at Haruka and the blonde tomboy waved back shaking her head and starting up the car again. "Not right now mom please" she begged.

She slammed the door behind her and leaned back on it, her mother wearing a weird expression on her face. "Well like I was about to say" she said in a stern voice, "I thought you were going to be out with your friends longer" she said. "I'm about to go back out again in a few minutes mom" she said well still trying to catch her breath "oh well then do you want me to get your little friend to stay he hasn't driven off yet" she mused looking out the window. 'It's funny how everybody still thinks Haruka is still a man' she thought to her self and then quickly found her voice as her mom started to reach for the door "Mom no" she screamed. "Well fine, I was only trying to help" she said well walking back into the kitchen.

Minako looked back out the window checking out the window to see if Haruka had left yet. She hadn't it looked like the car had stalled out, she sighed and ran up to her room and flipped though her address book until she found the one that she was looking for, rewriting it out on another sheet of paper she ran to her closet and pulled out a bag and packed some clothing. Running down the stairs into the kitchen she grabbed a piece of bread from the breadbox, she handed her mom the paper "that's where I'm gonna be staying at tonight, cause I don't know where my cell phone went off too." She said in a huff hoping to find her friend at that address. "Minako, you keep losing or having all these accidents with your phone your going to need to get a job soon if we need to replace another one you know" her mother "we cant keep buying you a new one every time, we have to replace the phone and buy you a new number and these things cost money Minako" her mother scolded her "But mom" she whined. "But don't worry about it right now, go have a good time with the girls tonight" her mother said pushing her out of the kitchen. "Ok, thanks mom" she said running to the frost door just barely remembering to check to see if Haruka was still there, fate seemed to be on her side and Haruka's car was no longer outside her house.

She ran quickly to the apartment hoping that's where Usagi was at, or she would need to track her down, and that could be hard to do. She made it in record time, dubbing over trying to capture her breath she looked up to check the door number to make sure that it was the right one if memory served her right. It was and she, she remembered the time she went there with Usagi so she could try to steal something of Yaten's, she smiled in the memory it hadn't gone the way that planned and the two got caught but it was still a happy memory she thought smiling. 'I hope its not the last happy memory' she thought and the smile turned into a frown and at that moment the door opened startling her out of her memory's. It was Yaten in front of her and he looked like he was about to slam the door on her, in her quick thinking she reached out and also put her foot into the door as he slammed it shut. "OWWW Yaten open the door please, my foot really hurts" she cried for a few minutes. At her sudden out burst another voice from inside the apartment started yelling "Yaten – kun who is at the door" the male voice yelled. "Its nobody" he yelled back to them and glared at her. Tears welled up in her eyes but it wasn't because of her foot, it was because of what he had said. "Please Yaten – cha –" "Don't call me that" he said trying to kick her foot out of the door so he could close it. "Is she here, please Yaten – san, I need to find her" the blonde cried out, and at that moment another person entered the room "Yaten – kun, who is that what are you doing?" Seiya's voice yelled at him.

The door was taken away from Yaten and the beating on her foot had stopped for the time being and Seiya stood there in the door opening glaring from Yaten to her as if not knowing who to be madder at. "Come in Minako – san" he finally said and with that she limped into the room and sat down on the edge of the couch and freely let her tears fall. "Why are you here?" he questioned her "because I need to talk to her" she said and felt both brothers becoming hostel. "Please" she begged "I need to see Usagi – chan, please I need to tell her I'm sorry." She said crying again. "I'm so, so sorry" she whimpered "is she here?" she looked between the two brothers and then something else caught her eyes. She got up and hobbled over to the girl in the hallway who was leaning upon the wall. "Please Usagi – chan, I'm so sorry, so so sorry" she whimpered again and held out her wand "pleas take it, I don't deserve to be one of your senshi anymore, I just want to be your friend" she cried … "its ok Minako – chan we all make mistakes" Usagi said well hugging the other blonde girl.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm having a really good time writing these over the past week or so. And I've been getting these done super fast.. well I think its super fast anyways. So as this chapter is done I decided to post it a bit earlier then I expected, yay me, yay writing bug. Again please do not expect all chapters to be posted so quickly I've just been in a real writing mood these past few days. Like it love it, hate it, please review and tell me what you think

Disclaimer: it totally blows that sailor moon isn't mine. This story however is mine so now onto the story!

To Lose Her: Chapter 4

"Minako – chan its ok, everything is ok" she said with her hands on her friends shoulders trying to lead her over to the couch. Minako stopped her midway and wrapped her arms around her friend and cried harder, "I don't know how you could forgive me for doing something so bad to you but I'm so happy that you do" she said well hiccupping. "Its ok Mina – chan its ok" she responded to the crying blonde, smiling sadly at the situation but so glad to have. "Minako – chan .. can we please sit down, I'm kinda dizzy at the moment" Seiya gave her a look the moment she said that and went over and steered the two blonde crying girls over to the couch to sit down.

He sat down and gently pulled Usagi down in-between his legs so he could hold onto her ignoring the blushing on her face he knew was there, he knew it was worth it to keep her this close to him. Minako looked down at him during this when feeling her friend's arms part from her, she gasped slightly and went from shocked to happy and then the sad tears started rolling down her cheeks again. "Please don't cry anymore Minako – chan" the blonde in his lap said and leaned over and held her friends hand again. He wished she was holding his in the same way. He wrapped his arms around her tightly ready to protect her and only her and let one of his hands rest upon her thigh and the other in her lap and to his delight her hand found his and he felt as she brushed her fingers over his.

He blocked out all conversation between the two focusing only on the voice of his Odango and how wonderful her voice sounded. It filled him with a warmth he only knew around her, it felt musical like bells dancing though the air, no it made him feel as if he could dance on air. Her voice was angelic completely angelic and it drove him crazy she was too wonderful to be real, he slowly touched her skin again making sure it wasn't a dream. The sight of her, the shine that was hers made her priceless, and it was all her. Her goodness and her light, she was his sunshine girl with the shine to rival even that of his princess, no she was his princess now, his Odango. He couldn't leave her now not now not ever she was his everything. He leaded his nose into her hair and smelled her hair. It smelled exactly like she did, it was her smell it couldn't be bottled or brewed it was completely her and it smelled like home, it smelled safe. He felt light, he felt free when he was around her everything about her was right. He wished he could taste her sweet lips again wishing to share more then the butterfly kiss they shared before he went into battle, he wanted to learn her taste touch his lips to every part of her body learning what would bring a blush to her cheek bring a moan to her lips she was an angel and she would be all his.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when something soft came flying at the back of his head "Ow what was that" he whined and tried to grab the offending pillow away from his annoying brother. "You totally spaced out and were licking you lips and blushing, besides the girls asked me to do it." Yaten replied smugly. "Give me that" He said grabbing at the pillow again but couldn't get it with the girl resting in his lap, he looked regretful for that for not even a second before joy filled his face again, his Odango was still sitting in his lap. He smiled when he heard her and Minako giggling at his predicament. "Well if you think that's funny" he said quickly well wrapping one arm tighter around her and then tickling her side relentlessly "still funny" he said "Please stop Seiya .. please … I can' – I can't breath" he stopped suddenly as she said that and let her go worry showing on his face and as soon as that showed she got up and faced him he couldn't tell if she was angry at him or not, but before he could find out. She had settled her self back in his lap but not as she had before, she was straddling his hips and he looked up at her in surprise and she leaned down to kiss his lips and he felt her hands slip up under his shirt and he let his wonder to her back wishing to deepen the kiss and as soon as she started he felt her start to tickle him and he felt her mouth turn into a smirk. 'Well if that's how you want to play' he thought well lightly biting down on her lower lip gently gripping it between his teeth and running his tongue over it.

Her hands relaxed and she stopped trying to tickle him and she let out a slight moan and he took his chance and brushed his tongue into her mouth invading it, exploring it running it slowly over hers and feeling her respond. He pulled her tightly to him and felt her hands roam over his stomach one to his side and the other running up over his chest and to his shoulder pulling her self closer to him. He loved the feeling of her hands on him, the taste of her mouth, and he explored it more, making her melt he felt her shifting on his lap and another moan escape her lips and he drew the kiss to a close and slowly softly kissed her mouth again, and kissed down her jaw, to her neck.

"Taiki – Kun I don't think we're gonna be able to let them stay in the same room anymore" a shocked voice called out. At this he stopped kissing his Odango opened his eyes to find a gawking Minako and Yaten totally shocked, and Taiki came into the room and at once started blushing almost as much as Usagi was, seeing the positing she was in on top of him. But she was the only one in the room he cared about at that moment in time and the only one that wouldn't meet his eyes, he was worried that she didn't like it 'but damn it she responded to well… she tasted so good' he thought. He looked up and caught her eyes at that moment and she was blushing so becomingly he had to tease her "So Odango … what got into you to make you kiss me like that" he said grinning like an idiot, at this comment it made her blush even more so.

She gasped and started to get up and he looked around the room hoping nobody would notice the bulge in his pants, luckily or not so luckily for him Minako grinned in his direction "So Usagi – chan, when did you two start getting so close like that" she asked making the other girl blush. "That was just the first time.. we had a kiss like that" she whispered at Minako's wide eyes "You just have to tell me about it" she squealed "But you just saw everything" Usagi started to protest. "Please Usagi – chan" she said tears filling up her eyes. "Oh fine, ok Minako – chan please don't cry though" she said well the two blonde girls walked off. "Oh Seiya – chan" her sweet voice called out "we're taking your room" she said they heard a door open and close.

At that moment he felt his impending doom looming in on him in the form of none other then his brothers, little did he know his Odango was feeling the same way. "Well" he said smiling cockily at the two. "Seiya, you shouldn't be with her" "But –" he started to protest. "No Seiya, hear me out she's dealing with a lot of mixed emotions right now. Her long time boyfriend just left her not to long ago, she found out she was pregnant with his child Seiya. Its not something she can just walk away from easily its going to take her a while before she's ready for any type of relationship like you are offering her" Taiki started.

"I'm not saying you are wrong for her, or anything. Because I did see the last of what was going on, so don't go there. But I don't think she is ready for that. Think about it Seiya, she is going to have a baby, and not just any baby, it wouldn't be your child. If you are in a relationship with her, any kind of relationship would you accept the child as your own? You would have to if you are planning on caring on the type of relationship you want to" Taiki continued on. "I don't care if the child is mine by blood or not, I love Odango and that's it, I'll love any child she has and I will stay by her side no matter what" he said getting up and going to his bedroom almost completely forgetting that the girls were in there. And unknowingly to him brothers were both smiling at him as he left. But all he could think about was his Odango, all he could care about was his Odango and a baby that would someday be his if he had any say so. He opened the door a crack before hearing their voices and leaning on the wall listening in knowing it was wrong but wanting to listen to his Odango anyways

"You really are falling for him you know" he heard Minako's voice say and he couldn't contain his joy or his smile when he heard her response.

- - - - - -

in Seiya's bedroom

Minako had corned her and she had nowhere to escape to, she looked to the other blonde girl her worthy opponent, but she had no escape and she knew it so she grabbed a pillow and hugged it. 'It smell's just like him' and that thought conformed her she visibly relaxed and let the stress go that she never knew she was holding in. Minako watched her and she knew what made her best friend more relaxed then she had ever seen so before. "You really are falling for him you know" she commented, her friend smiled back a real smile that made her eyes light up, 'like the blue of the dawn, I don't think I've ever seen Usagi this happy not even when she was with Mamoru.' "I am… Minako – chan I think now that I'm free from my destiny, I'm really in love for the first time. I'm falling for him so quickly and totally and I don't think I ever want to stop" she squealed to the love goddess.

"I can tell" she said looking at the other, "its written so clearly on both of you, if I didn't know any better I would say he is your soul mate" she said in a whisper hardly believing it her self, looking down. "That's what makes what happened all the more worse" she cried at Minako. "What are you talking about Usa –" the other girl cut her off so quickly. "Please don't interrupt what I'm about to say, it's going to be to hard to re start if I have to stop" she said waiting for the other girl to nod.

"Ok well it all started about two months ago, Mamoru and I .. you remember that night we skipped out early from the senshi meeting, well we kinda were drinking a little bit too much after we went over to his apartment. Well apparently I'm a lightweight or something cause I can hardly remember the rest of the night" she said with tears in her eyes. "But I knew what happened the next morning, I was sore all over and the bed sheets were covered in blood… my blood, I didn't really want I don't think I did anyways, but at that point I didn't think anything of it I was to shocked he would do that to me when we were in that state. I didn't put up a fight I don't think when we did. I left soon after I showed and got dressed. I didn't want to think about it" Minako watched as the tears rolled down her friends eyes thinking about how much that loss meant to Usagi, and 'it was taken in just in a stupid drunken moment' she thought and almost lost what Usagi was saying. "We pretty much split up after that night, I didn't want to be alone in his apartment with him or anything anymore. I was fine with him in public but only because we couldn't do anything in public" she heard a gasp but continued anyways thinking it was only Minako.

"He started pushing me away slightly after that I think as well which was all the better for me too, you know. I still loved him or I thought I did, but thinking back on it now I don't think I did then. But anyways back to the story" she said shacking her head. "I missed my period about two weeks later I tried to ignore it and not worry thinking that it was only late do to stress not anything. But then I started getting morning sickness, I did my best to ignore it.. so about a month goes by before I did anything and still nothing. I was getting scared and worried so one night after everybody was sleeping I sneaked out and took the bus to one of the shops in downtown, you know one of those open all night stores and I picked up a pregnancy test and took it there in the bathroom. It came out positive I was pregnant I started crying but happy at the same time, I could have Chibi – Usa back in my life again. I could hardly sleep that night and I woke up slightly early that morning sick to my stomach, not knowing how to tell Mamoru my news."

"Even though I got out early I had a lot to think about and was running late, I ran into Mamoru and almost as soon as I did, he broke up with me. I was heart broken. Everything I knew and depended upon was walking out of my life, he didn't love me part of me was filled with shame for letting him do something like that with him and the other wasn't sad to see him go. I never got my chance to you know, he walked away and broke up with me saying he didn't want to have a destiny planned out for him anymore. I was crying my eyes out and Seiya found me there before anybody else, I wasn't really able to talk at first I was so scared that everybody would leave me when they found out about it. But I told him, and his brothers, and they have been nothing but grand to me. They let me stay here for two weeks well I got my self back together.. he was such a gentleman all of them were, Seiya helped me tell my parents what was happening in my life and why I wasn't home the last few weeks, they.. well they took it well and said they wanted to talk more later about things but they still love me. And well we went to see you guys to tell you why I had stopped fighting… and you know the rest" she finished up with tears in her eyes.

She gasped as her friend hugged her so tightly "Oh my god Usagi – chan, I didn't know you were going though so much. Why didn't you tell us, we thought it was because of Mamoru. We were so blinded by our own feelings we forgot about yours. No wonder you weren't fighting anymore. I'm so sorry" she started crying again. "Minako – chan, its ok, its ok its over now. You're here now and I forgive you, it's all in the past" the blonde girl sniffed and let go of her friend letting her sit down again. "Are you sure" she asked again "Yes I'm sure" she said getting slightly annoyed and the two of them looked at each other and smiled and started giggling.

"You know, Usa – chan he feels the same way about you" Minako said with a little girl. "What are you talking about Mina – chan?" she asked "He loves you girl its so clear" "How would you know" the stunned blonde girl asked "I am the goddess of love" she proclaimed "now lets go save your soul mate before those two evil brothers of his destroy him. The two girls got up out of bed and walked to the door they looked at it both thinking it was closed before hand but shrugged it off, and as they were walking out Minako tripped over Seiya who was trying to get up but it looked as though his leg was asleep and he couldn't move. They both gasped at each other "Seiya were you listening into us!" Minako's shill voice asked "… uh yeah" he answered. Minako looked to Usagi who just shrugged "its not like he wouldn't know sooner or later anyways" she said "but, he is getting what he deserves right now" she said well walking away and pulling Minako behind her "and we will get the last of the ice cream that's in the freezer" she called out. He perked up, that was his ice cream "Wait that's mine, save some for me" he yelled out and just heard giggling as a response.

'I can't believe they stole all my ice cream' he thought well pouting hours later about his loss. That had been his favorite ice cream and they didn't save any for him. He was grumpy and Yaten was pissing him off, in truth Yaten wasn't being anything more then his normally annoying self but Seiya was still upset about his ice cream and needed somebody to blame so he had decided Yaten was a good target for his anger. "It's not my fault they stole your damn ice cream" he yelled as Seiya tripped him and whacked him upside the head when he was running around the room. "No its not, but you didn't try to stop them either" Seiya countered back at him "but – but its there fault, not mine" the silver haired light whined at the black haired light.

"So what has been going on here besides the girls stealing your ice cream" a chuckling female voice asked, he hadn't even heard the door open. He looked behind him and saw the Time Guardian and Hotaru followed by Ami in the hallway with Taiki in the rear behind them. "What's going on" He said well helping Yaten straighten up the room at the sight of their new guests. "Nothing so far, we just wanted to call a meeting and talk about a few things .. namely since we have Minako – chan here now we thought it time to call a meeting of our own" Luna said well jumping down off Ami's shoulder"

"But Luna, how did you know what was going on, Minako only arrived here a few hours ago" Usagi said with a slight hesitation in her voice wondering what is going on. "I have been staying at head corridors where Artemis checked into, almost as soon as Minako ran out of the house and acting the way that you had been. He checked the address you gave to your mother and knew it to be the one here, so he contacted me" Luna stated "and Luna contacted the rest of us Usagi – chan" Ami said.

"But why are you here?" Minako asked again, and everybody around her groaned, "We are having a meeting Minako, about the other senshi and what they are up to, and your going to help us, seeing as how you're the only one who has been with them for the past few weeks." Luna said curling up in Usagi's lap. "They really haven't figured anything out. They were planning on making Usagi – chan quit being sailor moon and give her powers to somebody else. But they already did something like that, they were really I mean really mad when the brooch she handed us turned into ash. Usagi – chan I've been meaning to ask you, how did you do that anyways it was really cool" she blabbed

"I knew it wouldn't be dust as soon as I took the crystal out, but soon after.. I didn't really know how soon after a few minutes or a few hours didn't know for sure until I heard the yellin –" "wait Usagi – chan what do you mean" Ami said intrusting the blonde girl. "Oh, I'm sorry Ami – chan, I guess I haven't told you or a few people here yet" she breathed in deeply and held onto Seiya's hand tightly. "I forfeited my powers as Sailor Moon, I can only now use my powers with the crystal" she said to everybody. She waited to hear the gasps of surprise but none came she continued "this means since .. I am pregnant I will no longer be fighting unless I really need to" she said. "Usagi – chan I'm afraid its not going to be as simple as that, if you use to much energy in your state right now, you could have a miscarried from the toll the crystal takes on your body." She gasped in pain as she felt Luna's claws sink into her leg in surprise of hearing about Usagi's pregnancy.

"Well this just means you can't go anywhere with out me" Seiya whispered in her ear and wrapped his arm around her and she felt her self lean into him. "We'll talk about this later" Luna said getting up from Usagi's lap. "Well it sounds like they haven't planned anything yet or nothing that we know of yet" she glared back at Minako who blushed in shame. "Artemis well now be at head corridors, and I will be moving in with Rei or one of the others in order to find out what they are up to. From what Artemis walked in on last time it does seem like we need to watch them somewhat. Minako if you would please come with me and help –" "I can't Luna" Minako whispered with her face away from the cat. The cat bristled at the reaction by one of the senshi but continued anyways "Then I will be going my self, I will probably be moving in with one of the other Senshi." She said and turned as to walk out. "We will be having another meeting in a week once I have found something out, goodbye for now minna – chan" she continued and was let out the door by Taiki.

"Well now that this meeting is over we best be getting home, it was nice seeing you minna – chan, Minako – chan do you need a ride home?" Setsuna asked the blonde as she Ami and Hotaru got up. "Um well if its ok with the guys here I'll take the couch, I'd rather stay here with Usagi tonight" she said quietly. Setsuna looked to Taiki who nodded without thinking and let them out. Talking on and off gathering their thoughts and getting ready for the night they all wondered around without thinking. "Taiki – KUN" Seiya yelled out "What is it now" Taiki answered in a huff. "Where am I supposed to sleep?" he asked his brother. "In your bed of course baka" he answered and turned around and faced Usagi "Oh shit" he said. "Oh boy this is gonna be fun" Seiya said at that Usagi giggled and a blush overwhelmed her cheeks. "Oh ew" Yaten said remembering the kiss from earlier "Get a room you two." "We just got one" Seiya said with joy in his voice. Taiki sighed trying to think of something he could do or say "just behave.. and don't do anything that I wouldn't d-" "You would something with this blue haired girl we all know" Seiya said teasing him. "Just behave you two" Taiki said well storming off to his room.

"Yeah.. if you do anything, well its just ew I don't want to know so if you do you know keep it down" Yaten said well shuttering and walking into his room. "You two have fun" called out a giggling Minako from the living room, the two of them couldn't stop blushing long after the door closed. But when they looked at each other they couldn't stop smiling.

They both didn't know what the other was thinking as they got ready for bed. "Seiya, can you turn around well I change please" she asked him well getting ready to change. He turned around without a problem calling to his memory her silky smooth skin how, pale and delicate she looked, her flat stomach up her rips.. thin but not to thin there was muscle well toned there from all the fighting they had to do. Up to her breasts, they were prefect, she was perfect to him. He remembered the blush that stained her cheeks a moment after the light vanished and how beautiful and innocent she looked within that moment, how he just wanted to kiss her and hold her tight to him.

He didn't hear her when she told him it was ok to turn around again he was so caught up in the memory of her. He snapped out of in when she started waving her hand in front of his face and saying "Earth to Seiya" he grabbed her hand in his left and used his right hand to pull her forward to him and he gently leaned down and kissed her hand, leaving her tingling and then he kissed her lips lightly and it all but made her knees melt. He looked down and her and laughed, she was wearing one of his old shirts and a pair of rolled up boxers as shorts and to him she never looked better. "What's so funny" she asked semi self conscious about him laughing. "Just at you cause you are so cute" he said and leaned in to kiss her cheek "I love you wearing my clothing" he whispered in her ear. 'Reminder to my self, destroy Odango's night clothing so she is forced to make do with mine' he thought to him self smiling at the thought.

He pulled off his shirt over his head and then heard her gasped in surprise, he almost forgot for a moment she was there. 'How could I forget something like that?' he asked him self, 'oh well, not like I look to bad or anything' he thought 'I could give her a little shock well I'm at it'. He started to un button his shorts "Seiya" she yelled, "What Odango?" he asked well looking up at her she was so cute when she blushed like that. "What are you doing?" she asked him, "I'm getting ready for bed" he said with a shrug and started unbuttoning his pants again. "But.. but Seiya" she said "But what Odango?" "what do you wear to bed?" she asked and he walked up to her. "Shorts Odango" she giggled "well then why are you taking them off silly?" he leaned in close so his mouth was just over her ear "boxer shorts Odango" he whispered and felt the heat rush to her face as he backed up to see. "But if it makes you feel better" he said starting to his bed "I'll keep the regular shorts on to." She didn't know if she wanted to be happy or sad at this statement, but she climbed into bed and on top of him straddling his hips again not quite knowing what she was doing to him.

He let out a slight moan as she shifted her weight from one knee to the other, "are you ok Seiya – chan?" she asked quite innocently as if she was afraid she was some how hurting him. 'Well she is hurting me in a way' he thought darkly 'but its not like she knows how this is effecting me' "I'm fine Odango" he said clenching his teeth hoping she didn't move around any more. "Are you sure Seiya" she asked well leaning down over him oblivious of what her own innocent actions were doing to the poor man under her. "Yes, I'm sure Odango" he said yet again though clenched teeth he put his hands out on her to keep her from moving around and pulled her down onto him to keep her from moving about so much. "Seiya what are you doing?" she squeaked out. "We're going to sleep Odango" she nodded her ok settling down on top of him with her head leaning on his chest and moved around trying to find just the right place, a few minutes later she settled down as he thought 'this is going to be such a long night' smiling to him self. "Goodnight Odango" he was surprised to here her respond "Goodnight Seiya" she whispered half asleep as he wrapped his arms tight around the sleeping girl in his arms.

He got lost in his thoughts unable to get to sleep so he just ran his fingers though out her now free hair, he stopped as he heard her moaning out in her sleep but it sounded like it was made in pleasure not in pain so he continued to run his fingers lightly though her hair making sure not to tangle it up, he knew how hard it was too keep hair that long. "You know Odango, you are the most beautiful person in any world I have ever stepped on. Not just in your looks either, just being who you are. Your personality is so wonderful, you make me feel so warm so good and whole" he whispered "I never knew what I was missing until I met you, I never thought I would meet somebody like you, I never thought there could be somebody like you Odango" he continued talking to the sleeping girl. "I love you Odango, and I wish with all my heart that I could make you mine" he said smiling loving the thought he kept looking down at the girl and thought he saw her smile in the moonlight. He pulled her tighter to him self and pulled her closer to him and he could have sworn he heard her say "I love you too" but he nodded his head she couldn't have she was sleeping. The two fell asleep like that never knowing that the other was truly awake.

- - - - -

Luna however wasn't having nearly as much of a good time as her princess currently she was trying to find the fire senshi to have a word with her, however she was having no luck at the moment. She wanted to give up her paws were tired and she wished she could ask somebody within the temple but she would not give up that easily. At that point when her luck and patience were had been drained the most she could stand, her hopes were answered in the form of a young woman headed up the temple steps. She slipped into the temple and ran to the girl's room before she could be seen, she must be heard out by the girl and not be turned away.

At that moment the girl walked into her room and once her eyes locked onto Luna she stood speech less and then got over her shock and asked "What are you doing here" in a cold voice that was normally lit with fire. "We need to talk Rei" the cat stated leaping onto the girls bed with ease and grace.

The girl looked at her with an unspoken question, and finally gave up "What do you need to say that couldn't be said over the communicators Luna" she said looking away from the cat. "I want to know how I can help" the cat said, and the girl looked at the cat in surprise and complete disbelieve filled her face. "Help with what?" the girl asked innocently, "I'm not doing anything" she said. "I know what you are doing Rei, and I want to help you. Usagi has been shrinking away from her duties for far to long, and I want to help. She needs to learn to take her responsibilities more seriously then she has this past month." The cat smiled to her self and knew that the fire senshi should bite into that line because she felt the same way. Luna did feel that way but she knew why Usagi was leaving part of her duties and completely agreed with the blonde girl, however Rei didn't need to know that just yet.

The fire senshi sat down on the bed in a huff not really knowing what to say or do with the cat. "We don't really have any plans at this moment, we tried to take away her brooch so that somebody else could use it. But it didn't work she fixed it to turn to ash almost as soon as she left the grounds" the girl was in a rage walking around the room. "What do you mean it turned to ash Rei?" the cat asked the girl trying to get her to calm down but didn't know what else to say or do. "She asked for time and then took only a little and when she and that starlight" she sounded like she was discussed with his name and refused to say it. "Go on" the cat urged "Well they came out fifteen minutes sooner then she had demanded and she just handed it over. It was to good to be true, all of us were so shocked no body told her to stay.. so she just slipped out. I can't believe we were so stupid, a few moments later the brooch started to get red hot like it was in a fire. I had a hold of it and I tried to keep a hold of it but it just got to hot to handle."

She held out her hand and it was wrapped in bandages, to cover the burns and welts that had occurred upon her hand and she shuttered at the thought of what it now looked like. "Anyways as soon as it hit the floor it shattered into so many pieces that flew all over the room nobody else got hurt though and as soon as the pieces settled they started to turn to ash. We were all so shocked it took us a bit to re group and try and find her, but by the time we got out she was already gone. The room that she used.. it was horrible the floor was covered in ash like the one out in the fire room and in blood, it also had these black gem shards that whenever I picked up they did nothing put cut me I couldn't pick them up off the floor, the broom wouldn't work, the room cant be used right now Grandpa is so mad and I don't know how to explain it to him so I just said I don't know" she said sitting back down on the bed with tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure there is nothing else you can do about your hands Rei?" the cat asked as soon as the girl sat down. "There's nothing, but I really am glad you are on our side Luna, but do you need somewhere to stay now that you aren't going to be well on Usagi – baka side?" the cat jumped off the bed. "that would be great Rei, I don't really need much of anything besides some water, but I'm sure I can find that by my self for now" the cat said and wondered out of the room and though the rest temple to find some water and then to scout her way around the temple to see if maybe there was something that Rei was hiding. Luckily for her the girl was really tired and would keep out of her way.

- - - - - -

It had been almost a week to the day, Luna thought and she still had learned nothing about the senshi and what they were up to, except for since Minako had went back to Usagi they couldn't figure out who the new leader should be. Haruka and Rei where fighting every meeting they had called so far so they had gotten no where in almost the past week planning wise. They had called yet another meeting at Makoto's apartment again hopefully this time they would get some plan's made so that Luna could have at least something to report to the others. But her plan seemed to not be paying off, but at least she could go to night to at least tell the others she did.

She followed Rei out the door and asked for the girl to let her ride on the girls shoulders so she didn't have to walk the whole way to the meeting place. She sat down on a bench half way to the apartment and let Luna clime up and ride the rest of the way. The cat dozed off at the pace they were walking and almost fell when the door was opened.

Everyone was already there sitting on the couch and the floor, Rei took her place right new to Makoto on the floor and let Luna climb off onto the couch. "Now we need to stop fighting about who is going to be leader and get some serious work done." Luna said well jumping up to the top of the couch to lay down and watch over the girls. Makoto sighed "I think we need to somehow in touch with Usagi.. force her to give us the real brooch or the crystal or something. Somebody needs to be able to use her powers!" "Your right Makoto – chan we need to do something like that, capture her and make her tell us what is going on. Make her fight again or take the crystal away so that somebody else can use it"

"But who else can use it" Michiru asked the rest of the group. "I'm sure anybody could use it better then Usagi with some practice" Rei said with contempt in her voice well walking around the room again. "So that's it then, we need to trap her, follow the starlight's home or something or to where ever they are going. And then capture her and bring her back with us." The girls all looked around the room and nodded at each other each agreeing with the new plan as they hadn't been able to come up with anything better in the last few weeks so this will have to do. "so now that we agreed on this plan of ours who is going to do what?" Makoto asked the group.

"I think that well since Haruka is the best and the quietest among us she should be the one to follow the star lights back to wherever Usagi is staying, Seiya is bound to go to her soon most probably right after. We should probably do it right after a youma attack because we haven't been running into them randomly on the street anymore, that way we well also be in senshi form as well." Rei said and continued "Michiru should go with Haruka if they can get in.. go in acting as friends, she is bound to trust you two some what she wouldn't trust me anymore or I would go, but you two should be safe I think. Once we get her away from them, she's bound to try and fight us or something, we'll need to have some place save that we can put her. Some where the other senshi wont – I got it" she screamed out.

"Mamoru's old apartment, the star lights don't know where it is. We're seen going in and out of that building a lot or at least we used to be nobody would think it weird to be seeing us there again, if we get stopped we are just looking in on the place since Mamoru has a lease on the place nobody is going to be in there.. we'll just pick the lock and get in, lock her up and get the information out of her and be done with it all" she said with a gleeful tone. "And since I came up with this wonderful plan, I'm the leader" she said, and nobody fought with her over it this time.

Luna sat shaking afraid for her princess and angry at the fire senshi and the others for working against her in such a way, she cooled her self down though by the end of the meeting and when Rei was telling her it was time to go back she even shocked her self by saying that she had to report to head corridors so nobody would get to worried about her. As soon as she got out of sight and down a few blocks Luna ran the other way as fast as she could to the apartment where Usagi was staying at again. 'She has to stay there, it wont be safe for her to be without a senshi at all times' she thought well running at break neck speed to the apartment.

She ran harder then she had in a longtime and finally reached the apartment out of breath and with no way to get in, she couldn't hit the communicator on her collar nor could she yell at the people in side to get in. Instead she decided to try and scratch at the door to get somebody's attention from inside, instead of from the inside she got attention from somebody on the outside. A woman from down the hall was heading toward Luna but saw her clawing the door figuring the owner had just locked the cat out by mistake so she knocked on the door waiting for a response. Help finally came in the from of Yaten opening up the door, he looked at the woman and was about to close the door when she slipped inside without notice to either one. Yaten looked upset to be called for the door for nothing and the woman was blathering on about a cat.. he hadn't seen a cat out there so he closed the door on her.

"What was that about Yaten – kun?" a male voice asked from inside the living room, "some woman talking about a cat.. there wasn't any cat out there" he said well making his way into the living room. "I wouldn't be to sure about that Yaten – kun" a smug female voice said from the floor. "Damn it Luna, oh well not like she has to know" he shrugged, he got laughed at by Minako who was sitting on the couch waiting for his return. "So now that Luna and Minako are here we just need to wait for Seiya and Usagi to wake up from there nap and then we can get this meeting started." He said well rubbing his hands together. "I have just the way to wake those two up" he hopped up and ran to the kitchen.

They watched in silence as Yaten ran from the kitchen holding a tray of ice and to Seiya's room and heard to loud yells sounded out and then they heard Yaten yelling "Wear more clothing you two eewww" as he ran back out to the living room. Seiya came out looking really pissed off at his brother a few minutes later followed by Usagi wearing a deep blush on her face they sat down on the floor holding hands and getting ready for the meeting. "So you two, what have you been doing in that room for the past hour" Minako said having fun making them blush.

"Um.. nothing Minako – chan" Usagi said trying not to blush and failing. "We really shouldn't let you two stay in there together anymore" Taiki said. "Not you too!" Seiya yelled "she's my Odango.. and all we are doing is kissing its not really so bad" he said well still blushing. "Uh huh then why were you wearing so little clothing when I walked in, you know you two are going to give me nightmare from that" Yaten said teasing the two. "As much fun as teasing these two is we really need to stop and start the meeting and see what Luna found out" Setsuna said bring the end to making Usagi and Seiya blush time.

"Aw fine spoil the fun" Yaten said throwing him self back onto the couch and frowned. "So Luna did you learn anything you need to tell us well we are all here."

Luna sighed and stood up, "Yes sadly I do need to, Usagi you are not to go anywhere alone without one or at least or two of the people in this room. You are not allowed to go anywhere near Haruka, Michiru, Rei or Makoto they are planning something .. well something bad that we can not let happen." "What are they planning?" Minako asked, "Honestly I really don't want to say I can't believe that they would do it, but I don't want to take the chance that they do. However as I was saying you are not to go to battles either, boys heading back they are going to try and follow you so watch your back" Usagi started crying scared for her self and the others well Seiya held her tight whispering in her ear that everything is going to be ok.

"its going to be fine Moonbeam, we wont let anything happen to you from our enemy's or our friends" Setsuna said putting her hand on the girls arm to calm her down "However I don't think they will really do anything more then they did already. I want you to stay here and like Luna said do not go anywhere without one of us knowing, we can't use the communicators anymore so those without phones will need to get them, or stay with somebody who has one at all times so we can contact each other when we need to. Those with phones will change their numbers incase they can be tracked by location, Moonbeam you will stay with one of the star lights at all times. Now girls I think its time to go and –" she was broken off by Usagi crying. "I want to be able to home" she said into Seiya's chest as she was crying. "Seiya.. do you think you would be able to go to Usagi's for a while maybe stay over night.. if you need to stay longer then one night we will explain it to Usagi's parents what is going on." Ami said trying to clam her friend down

"You mean Seiya can come with me when I go home?" she asked in a quite voice looking up at them. "Yes moonbeam Seiya well go with you" Setsuna said. "that's good" he said holding her tight. "Because I'm not letting anything happen to my Odango" he said. "But how are we going to explain this to her parents, as much as Usagi's dad likes Seiya he isn't going to let him just spend the night in her room much less in the same bed, the two blushed again at this comment and the rest set to work trying to come up with a good plan that would get Seiya into Usagi's room without to much of a fuss.

"Setsuna – chan normally I wouldn't want to lie to my parents .. but I'm really scared and I need to go home sometime soon or something they wont let me stay here forever. But you know how when Chibi – Usa came here and she tricked my parents into thinking she was my cousin.. couldn't we just use the same type of magic that she did" Usagi asked. "That's actually a great idea moonbeam I don't know why I didn't think of it before hand. We'll do that… however we might er need to tell them you two are engaged or something of the sort in order to get it to work so you can sleep in the same room, would that be ok." The two looked at each other and Usagi had a smile on her face and a light blush covering her face and Seiya was fairing no better however he got out "that's fine Setsuna – chan, we just decided to start dating" he slipped his hands into Usagi's and kissed her cheek and at this Yaten went ew yet again and Minako squealed in delight.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: well as always I'm having a good time writing this story, its coming along far better and faster then I had hoped, for all you early readers out there, I'm sorry for making you wait so long but thanks so much for sticking though it. For the time being until school starts I'm going to be focused on this as well as another fic I'm starting, and I'm looking for a bata reader for both stories, if anybody would like to please please please send me an email it would make my life a whole lot easier, I'll be posting my email address in my info under my name on here for the time being. I hope you all enjoy the story, happy reading, reviews wont make me post any faster but it is nice to see that my work is enjoyed.

Disclaimer: it totally blows that sailor moon isn't mine not that I don't want it to be. This story however is mine so now onto the story!

To Lose Her: Chapter 5

Usagi and Seiya walked into the blonde's house invited in by her mother, both knew what had to be done and neither really wanted to do it. "Mom, dad can I speak to Seiya alone for a minute or two" she said out of the blue. "Sure Usagi" her mother responded without thinking twice, they walked into the other room both checking to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed. "what is it Odango" he asked her with his finger tips running over her cheek, "I don't want to lie to them or do that.. but I don't want to be without you" she said and clung to his chest. He sighed loudly having already guessed that this was the problem. "Ok Odango.. why don't we just tell them the truth, or at least a part of it anyways, that you are in danger at the moment and you need somebody. One of the senshi with you at all times" she nodded at this but then said "what if they don't buy it"

"then we'll use magic.. agreed, it might not be the best thing but I don't want you to get hurt because we feel bad about it Odango" she nodded in agreement and they left the room walking back toward her family.

She looked between her parents bracing her self to fail but they did have a back up plan that would work. She opened her mouth and no words would come out, she didn't know how to start she looked over to Seiya asking for help with her eyes, but he shrugged not knowing where to start either. Usagi finally found her voice when her parents were both staring at her, "mom.. dad, I don't really know how to tell you guys this but since we are being so honest with one another.. I thought that I would tell you guys, well I'm in a lot of danger at the moment nothing that we can't handle and that isn't normal" she said before they could start getting to worried. "But for now, they want us to stick together.. me and Seiya." They nodded looking at her wondering what was coming next. "This means that well I'm staying here which.. well we need to talk about in a bit, but for the mean time well I am here Seiya needs to be able to stay with me in my room at night" she finished. "Usagi, I've heard a lot from you these past few weeks. As much as I like this young man and all I can not allow you two to sleep in the same bedroom under my house."

"But daddy, you don't understand –" "Usagi I do understand" he cut her off. "No daddy you don't understand, this isn't for fun this is because I am in danger.. maybe more then normal maybe not. But this is what all the senshi are doing at the moment. Staying in pairs at all times for safety" she said with tears in her eyes. "Don't you want me to be safe daddy" she whispered to him and let a tear slide down her cheek. "Fine Usagi.. of course I want you safe.. but no funny stuff in this house, I don't like this but if it keeps you safe. However I cant see why it cant be a girl that stays with you." He murmured as he walked away. "Baby, I don't like this anymore then your father. But if it's to keep you safe we will put up with it for the time being." Her mother said well walking away.

"Well that went a bit better then I thought it would" he said "they only did it for my safety.. not cause they are ok with it" she said "as long as they do that it will be ok" he said with his arm around her waist. "We will have to talk to them again soon about the fact you are going to move in with me though. I don't think they are going to take it as well as they took this... however it is really for your safety so they should understand for the time being, and I don't mind having my girlfriend in my bed at night" he said with a smirk on his face.

The two headed up stairs toward Usagi's room to put Seiya's things there for the night. When they shut the door she leaned into him and kissed his lips and run her tongue over his lips loving the taste of his mouth, she backed away smiling and then leaned back in as if to kiss his ear but instead whispered "You know your going to have to sleep fully clothed well you are here" she said with an impish grin on her face just to tease him more. "Ah Odango, how are you going to deal with me having to wear a shirt at night. I'm sure you'll miss seeing me half naked" he teased her and was rewarded with her blushing. "You are so wonderful" he said pulling her back into his arms and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him and was rewarded with one of his in return, 'he is the wonderful one' she thought 'that smile lights him up so beautifully it makes me feel weak in the knees, just like his kisses do' she blushed at that thought.

He smiled loving how close she was to him, running his fingers though her hair. "I love your hair Odango, why don't you ever wear it down" he asked. "I don't know.. I've just always worn it like this and only take it down at night." She said wondering if he didn't like it. He leaned down and kissed her neck "I love it anyway it is, I just love being able to run my fingers though it is all Odango" he said well kissing up her jaw. "We should be going downstairs for dinner Odango that way they start coming up here looking for us." He pulled her to the door and then was led by her down to the dinner table.

Dinner went on with out much conversation things were still a little tense in the house and they all knew why. It was because of the young man staying over the night, but everybody side stepped around the issues as if they were to say it, that it would be true, but if nobody said a word it wouldn't really be happening. "Daddy, Seiya and I are going to take a walk ok?" she asked wiping her mouth off and putting the napkin on her plate getting ready to bring it into the kitchen. "Sure baby, just stay safe" he answered.

"But before we go" he put his hand on Usagi's to keep her in place. "We have one other thing to ask or tell you that is, since there is danger about we thought it best to keep Usagi with the rest of the senshi where there is more then just me about, that means she would be staying at my apartment until the danger is past.. Minako also staying there if that makes you feel any better." He said waiting for a response they looked at each other and then at Usagi. "Well if Minako is staying there it cant be to bad, I guess its ok if that's all it is" they said and then the two teenagers got up from the table. "its ok you two can leave it we'll take care of the dishes, you keep her safe" they walked out the front door and walked down the drive and walked down the sidewalk.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and walked slowly behind her with his thumbs hooked into the front of her skirt. They slowly made their way to the park where they both knew they would end up, instead of going to a bench they made their way to the edge of the lake he stopped all of a sudden. She looked up at him with the question stirring in her eyes, he took off his jacked and laid it down on the slightly damp grass and sat down upon it "please sit down with me Odango" he asked and held up his hands to hers, she settled down into his warm embrace and something within her broke and she let silent tears fall freely down and made no move to stop them.

He noticed her silent tears, but they weren't like anything he had encountered in the past few weeks when he had been with her, not her tears of pain. He bushed her tears away, and made her face him running his fingers over her cheeks "Odango why are you crying?" he asked her slightly concerned these weren't tears of pain but tears of something else. She leaned her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly almost afraid to let go when he heard her whisper "because I'm afraid" he wondered afraid of what before he asked. "What are you afraid of Odango?" he said leaning in and kissing her tears away. "I'm afraid of losing you" she said, "why?" he asked ".. I – I don't know how to tell you Seiya" she started out. "Don't be scared Odango just tell me" he said looking down into her eyes and running his fingers though her hair.

"I love you Seiya" she said and getting on her knees in front of him and kissed him letting her hands roam over his back, dragging her nails over the light fabric of his shirt. "Are you sure Odango" she looked at him with sadness looming in her eyes as nodded yes "Oh Odango" he sighed sweeping her back tightly in his arms "I love you too" he whispered in her ear and then he kissed down her neck and back up the other side and the kissed her lips, but not like before. With more passion then she'd felt, he was pressing his body to hers. His lips moving over hers slowly laying the lightest of kisses on her and she wanted so much more from him. She undid the ponytail that was at the base of his neck and brought his hands up to the 'odangos' as he had named them that sat upon her head. So much was left unspoken between the two as they gazed into each others eyes letting their hair dance and catch upon the breeze intertwined, the long midnight black locks and the even longer blonde locks intermixed like day and night they were different and like day and night they flowed together so harmoniously so natural and in tune with one an other.

They were flawless where one ended the other begin, there hands melding together perfectly. Their hearts beating in tune, both so innocent in their own ways. The were lost in each others blue gaze until he looked away noting how late it was, and that she had started shaking from being cold. He jumped up at this thought, 'your not gonna get a cold on my watch' as he wondered what to do they were a few miles from the house and his jacket was wet and then a grin took over his face. He leaned down and helped his Odango stand up and then he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it onto her smaller form, picking up his now wet jacket and sliding it on instead that way her parents wouldn't see a shirtless man walking their daughter upstairs, "but Seiya" she started to protest "its ok Odango" he said wrapping his arms around her giving her back extra warmth "I promise I'll be ok" he said as they were walking home.

She protested the whole way home and he kept telling her the same thing that he was fine, still she kept asking and he was touched that she cared about his well being so much. They slipped in un-noticed to anybody else in the household as they were now sleeping and climbed the stairs to get to bed. He sat on the bed first taking his shoes off and his jacket off and hung up on a hanger and the put it on the door to dry and then he came over to her unbuttoning the top button that she had done up and sliding it over her shoulders till it just become a mass of clothing on her bedroom floor. He made her sit in bed well he pulled off her shoes and socks and then slowly running a finger over the arch of her food which made her giggle, he melted with that noise and smiled laying down in bed. She looked down at him in her small bed thinking that she couldn't have found anybody better but that dread that filled her made her bite on her lower lip, it was always a bad habit of hers.

"Odango what are you thinking?" he was met with silence, wondering what was bothering her. "Seiya are you sure.. I mean your not going to leave are you, I don't think I could stand it if you did" she said. "Odango look at me" he said and he looked up into her eyes and had his thumb rubbing over her cheek. "I love you Odango, nothing you or anybody ever says can change that feeling that I hold. I will also never leave you Odango the only time I ever will is if you order me away your self. I love you so much don't you see." He said "tell me" she said smiling and he smiled back at her, "As the earth needs the moon and the moon needs the stars to feel whole, I need you Odango. Just as sure as the tied and the moons change my love for you is everlasting. I will love you forever, not even death can keep me from loving you Odango. I will always find my way back to your side" she didn't want to believe as he said it.. but she couldn't not believe it. His eyes had spoken the truth and the heart sung in a way that she new that it was because of him, it was all because of him. She went to sleep next to him with his arm over her protectively, he would never let anything bad happen to his Odango he was sure of that as he was sure that he loved her, he would do his best to keep her safe.

- - - - -

The morning had went great, almost to great he thought. He would have sworn that her family should have taken this news better then this maybe there was something else happening with them that he didn't know about yet, he asked him self. He mentally shrugged it off, he was with Odango and that's all that mattered to him in the end he smiled down at her. They were walking back to his apartment early in the morning just to make sure nobody that knew her would be looking, he smiled at the memory of her fusing about being tired and wanting more sleep she was so cute, she made a full recovery from her sleepy state after learning that they would be having breakfast soon and that made him laugh. He was brushed back to reality when she kissed him at the stop walk.

Once they got within a block of the building he took another direction and went to the back to the stairs, it would be a ways up but it would be worth it if somebody was waiting for them. They went up the stairs Usagi complaining every once and a while with Seiya just smiling listening to the sound of her voice. It went like this until they reached the right floor, Seiya set down the overnight bag she had packed and walked up and in front of her and opened the door and peeked into the hallway, as it was all clear he asked her to bring the bag over to him. He picked her bag up and carried it and dragged her to the front door as she was falling back asleep on him, he reached in to his jeans to take out the keys but couldn't find them anywhere. "Shit" he mumbled, "that isn't very nice thing to do in the hall Seiya" she said sleepily he smiled and then knocked on the door praying that somebody was home and they could get in they couldn't risk getting caught out in the open after the meeting last night.

He knocked on the door yet again louder this time jolting the half awake Usagi to wake up and look at him, he only smiled at her and went to knock again but the door had opened up and a disheveled Minako and a pissed off Yaten stood in front of them "You killed my beauty sleep" they both yelled and then looked at each other and then started giggling and walked inside allowing the other two entry into the apartment. They were both greeted by Taiki drinking coffee in the kitchen "why don't you drop that bag in your room for now Seiya, we have a few things we need to talk about." He said well looking at Minako and Yaten both of whom were trying to go back to sleep on the couch and floor "You two need to get up this will effect you as well" he said to them. Usagi and Minako tried to get whatever it was out of him but he refused until Seiya and Yaten joined the two girls looked at each other and went to go grab the two trouble makers.

A few moments later found Yaten rubbing his neck making sure his hair was still attached that evil woman had dragged him off the floor out of another good sleep.. it seemed like stepping on him hadn't been enough when she went to get the door he mumbled. Seiya was a different story all together he was beaming at his Odango who was glaring at Taiki trying to get him to talk. Finally Yaten broke the silence around the table "well why are we all sitting here doing nothing" he emerald green eyes, landed on the couch wanting to make a run for it. "well I thought I should wait until you all calm down and pay attention" the violet eyed light said eyeing Seiya "but anyways, I'll tell you know since I know he'll never pay attention, Setsuna – san called me early this morning telling me how easy it was for her and Hotaru to come into our apartment" he coughed. "Apparently the two were able to come up here just fine pick the lock and get away just as quickly during the night. Now I knew we didn't have great security but in light of what is going on, we are going to be moving for Usagi's protection." Yaten grumbled and they thought they heard something like 'what if they just said they could but they didn't' Taiki heard it and responded. "You and Minako were asleep from watching a movie they said that they drew something on Minako's left arm incase we didn't believ –" Minako held out her arm and on it was written 'Seiya love's Usagi' and right below that was 'love s and h' "Shit" Yaten said.

Seiya looked at Taiki now paying attention because his Odango could be at risk. "So, well apparently it is easy to break in here, I called our major after Setsuna had called and had him book us an apartment in one of .. well actually the highest end places, he said this place was highly sought after, they check ID's carefully and only let the owns and their pre approved guest's up. I asked for a four bedroom but they didn't have any so we are stuck with a three. Minako how she has been staying with us lately will get her own room, I'm also pleased to say Ami is thinking about moving in as well so Minako you might after to share the room, I hope that well be alright with you" the blonde nodded smiling thinking of her blue haired friend. "Seiya you and Usagi will room together I would say you could have the couch Seiya but as, Yaten and I will have the last room, which will probably end up meaning I'll spend half of it on the couch since we all know Yaten snores" the group laughed at this and Yaten was left sputtering.

"Ok well I know this is very sudden but as I've been up a while I called our super and had him bring up boxes and told him this place is up for sale. He seemed to take it well especially after I said he could tell people the three lights lived here. So anyways it is time to back the movers well be here in about three hours and we need to get everything packed up in a hurry, Usagi – chan if you could help Seiya with his room, Yaten – chan get your own room, I've gotten my own room done, so I'll start on the kitchen and end in the bathrooms, and Minako if you wouldn't mind get the living room packed up, anything lose that can be carried off goes in a box. Furniture however Yaten – kun is to be left" he said knowing his brothers humor, the silver haired light went muttering to his room. And so the five began to pack everything in sight trying to take thing as quickly as possible. Taiki of course finished his task first, he went to go help Yaten but first he checked on Minako who was doing well and was putting all the dvd's into the box in order as best she could, then he went to check up on Seiya and Usagi, they two were looking like they were enjoying it and also they were almost done.. that being do to the fact Seiya really didn't have much in his room.

Two and a half hours after starting left the group tired but done with their task and they started moving the boxes, luckily before they had gotten to many out Taiki remembered to mark the boxes so it wouldn't be so hard to sort it out later, after the almost mishap they had gotten most all the boxes into the living room so that it would be easier to move, it was then they thought of all the things they had didn't really take up that many boxes it was kinda sad and then Minako spoke the thought allowed "I thought you guys would have more.. ya know stuff" she said they looked at Yaten who was shuffling around "well I kinda didn't want anybody else touching most of my stuff so I put it in my space pocket" hoping that Taiki wasn't able to kill him for reveling this. "We did too.. all of it" Seiya said opening up the boxes to reveal there was nothing in side. "I did too well most of it" Minako said and they all looked at Taiki, "ok, ok I did to as well with most everything… but we really aren't supposed to be using it for this type of thing you know, but anyways I guess its ok in the long run lets get whatever is in these boxes into our pockets and then well actually I'll be back in a moment" he said and ran off and out the door.

Ten minutes later Taiki came back up, with a grin on his face. "Well we are not having movers come after all" he said "what are you talking about Taiki" Yaten asked "well I asked him if we could leave it here if he could up the selling price, he said it would of course, I mean come on who wouldn't want our stuff, so we are going out shopping to get new furniture, beds.. the whole nine yards for our new place for tonight, or at least some sleeping bags" he said and everybody smiled.

The group headed out the hall and to the elevators, and as they walked Taiki got more tense, "there's something I forgot to tell you" he said uneasily as they got in the elevator and the doors closed in on them. "We're going by limo" the two girls clapped and smiled liking that idea and the boys moaned not liking the unwanted attention that would bring. "I thought that it would bring us that attention.. though we don't like it. No body .. the senshi wouldn't try anything well we are out with Usagi" it was this or drop Usagi – chan and Seiya at the apartment and then go our self's and this way Usagi – chan is safe and gets to have fun." He said as they neared the ground door. The three lights pulled sunglasses seemingly from no where and put them on each leaning on all sides except near the door that's where Minako stood talking to Usagi, she picked up what they were doing even though the other girl didn't. They were surrounding her so nothing could happen using them self's as buffers just incase somebody did try something, they would be better then any hired bodyguard. Unknown to them Usagi knew exactly what they were doing and was slightly happy and upset because of it.

Once they had gotten Usagi safely in the limo from the lobby of their old apartment building. They fought for a while about where to go and then ended up telling the driver to go to the mall because Usagi and Minako insisted that the mall 'has everything.' They were dragged though crate and barrel the pottery barn and many other stores for hours on end by the two tireless females, Taiki dropped out saying he would be sitting on the couch in the show room well they looked around and the other four joined him soon after and decided to buy it for the new apartment. After they got almost everything they needed for the new apartment, furniture, tv's and the appliances that weren't already installed in the place they also got four twin beds, and one queen size bed for Usagi and Seiya and Yaten and Minako would not stop teasing them about that.

When they finally arrived to the new apartment building they were greeted three security guards helping them out and also helping the two bubbly blondes with the bags of other things that they had talked Seiya and the others into buying them because it was 'so cute' or 'I just had to have it' and a few times just cause they wear staring at an object to long. They got up to the front desks where they were stopped and told to wait well the man at the front desk went to go get him. "Does everybody have their ID's?" nodding was the response for all of them and he was finally relaxed for once in this nightmarish day. "Hello Mr. Kou, why don't you, your friends and brothers come with me this way" said a voice behind them, a young woman in her mid thirties with dark blue hair was smiling at them and leading the way, they got up and followed to a meeting type room where they all sat at a table.

It was quite until everybody got there things settled yet again, and the young woman with dark blue hair eyed them and then sat down at the head of the table to face them all. "It's very nice to have people such as your self Mr. Kou, let me introduce my self my name is Avery Shields, I actually own this building along side my husband I'm sorry he was not here to meet you all at the same time. If you could please hand you're ID's to the guard over there on the left hand side of this room, that would be wonderful also if we could get your two guests names and ID's as well." They nodded except for Taiki "They aren't guests Mrs. Shields they are going to be living with my brothers and I" she raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Well then its wonderful you have them here as well –" "There is one other young lady who will be moving in as well she just wasn't able to make it today, I will get you her name and information a few days before she come in" he said interrupting her "Yes Mr. Kou, well any guests you have we will ID and card same as you five, before they are arriving it would be nice to get the name and information, if that can't be done we will call you at your room or any number you'd verify that said person is there at your request. There is also an in door saltwater pool, as well as a gym on sight, a small restaurant as well as a small market for food, if you would like anything specific that is not carried ask somebody working there and we should be able to acquire it shortly for you, so you do not need to leave the premises unless you choose to.

We also have it a rule of four key cards per apartment, I'm sorry its no more and no less you will only get a hold of three of them, the fourth is with your maid that is checked in and out with her shift, so that way if anything in your room is stolen we have a record of who the last few keys that opened the door and also if one of them gets lost it can be recoded right again to further insure your security, there is also a over ride key but those are safely locked up and not taken out unless all of you have locked your self's out. There are guards stationed on every floor, if you need any help don't think twice about asking them they really are wonderful people. Your house maid's name is Danni she comes on Tuesdays and Sundays, if you need her any other time give me a ring and we will see what we can work out. Now I believe that they are done with your id's and your keys, if you would each grab your id you are on the 10th floor, room 210 if you ever need any help please call down any time day or night. We also had some fun with your things earlier today" she said smiling "the men assembled your new furniture and placed it where your maid thought it looked best, if you don't like it feel free to call somebody down here to help you move it. Please let the people know at the front desk when you expect the movers here with your things, and here are your key cards" she said handing them across the table to Taiki "Again it is wonderful having you all here, please enjoy your stay and welcome but for now I will have to beg your pardon I have other things I must attend to, I hope you all have a pleasant evening" the blue haired woman said and then walked out the room."

"Wow, I cant believe they have this much stuff in here" Minako said looking around, and spinning, "can we go upstairs and check the new place out?" Usagi asked Seiya hooked his arm around her waist "Of course Odango" he said leading her to the elevators the guards checking their ID's once before letting them enter and nodded bidding them ok. Yaten pressed the ten button and they waited and when they got out there was a hall way with two doors, 210 and 200, they turned to there door that was on the left and Taiki unlocked the door and held it open for the others and then ran side to see what they were gasping about.

The new apartment was huge, there was a small walk way and then a small bathroom on the left with a shower going down the hall a bit they opened a door under the stairs to find a small closet that held cleaning supplies a vacuum a iron and other useful things, and on the other side of this hall was their new living room already set up with the couch, huge flat screen tv already set up and book cases to the left and right of the tv a stand under it that held a dvd player and a few game systems they had just put in, and to the left when coming into the living room was a long bar with a built in fish tank like a coral reef and the kitchen was on the other side of this with lots of space, when you walked out of the kitchen there were three things to be seen a beautiful end table with flowers a stair case and walking though the door there is a massive master bed room. The bathroom was attached and totally private from the rest of the house, and in there was a huge hot tub with jets, a shower skins and toilet, already set up in the room its self was the bed, which had some how been switched to a king size by mistake, the dresser and nightstands they had picked out, and a two walk in closets. And out side was a deck where you could look out and watch the stars.

On the upper level of the apartment straight from the stairs is the second master bedroom almost the same size as the first there two the company had mixed up and gotten two-queen size beds but it fit beautifully in the room there was the dresser Minako had picked out and the vanity and the nightstands that she was sure Ami would love. It had one walk in closet that the girls would have to share but the wonderful thing about this is it also had a deck and if you leaned down you could see the lower ones that were Usagi and Seiya's. The bathroom was quite as big as the one below but it had a wonderful shower and a smaller version of the hot tub. Which Taiki and Yaten both vowed to steal from her regularly because they were left with the smaller bathroom of the three because their new recording room was close to it they didn't want to keep her and Ami up if they were doing something late. The Third bedroom was wonderful and again the company must have made an error because in here too there were two queen sized beds, two dressers two nightstands and a book case and too Yaten's vain pleasure two full sized walk in closets, each of the bed rooms and other rooms had resist lighting so they didn't have to worry about Usagi and Minako knocking lamps over. And right by the entrance to Taiki and Yaten's new room, was the laundry hall, the girls had already bought cabinets that were set up baskets for dirty clothing and a washer and dryer in the back behind double doors, the brothers weren't sure they wanted to trust the girls however caring they maybe with their clothing if they wanted it back the same way ever again.

They stopped exploring their new apartment each having the same look in their eyes of 'wow' it was wonderful, and they went back to the new rooms to unpack and get settled in to their new home. They all got done with their tasks at different times then the others, Taiki was getting help in the kitchen by Usagi who just wanted some food, and Minako was over in the corner laughing about the mess the two were making on the newly washed hard wood floor well she unpacked the living room. Yaten had already slipped and fallen on it and got mad when they laughed at him so he went off to sulk and unpack the rest of the, Seiya was still in his and Usagi's bed room unpacking and waiting for the blonde to get back from her snack break.

Once Taiki had finished un packing the kitchen, he started to make dinner and upon smelling it everybody seemed to come out of hiding where ever they where. It was a good meal with not much talking though they were to focused to the tasks they needed t get done before bed. Seiya broke the silence by saying "Odango and I are going to be out tomorrow night, I'm going to need one of those keys Taiki – kun" he said "who else are you going to take with you?" he asked "What on earth do you mean, why would I want somebody else to tag along on our date" he said "date or not, her safety and ours were the reason we just moved, you two are not going to just go out, if you must then you will take Yaten, Minako or me" "that isn't fair" Usagi said upset by what had just been decided without her say so, just like so many other things lately it just wasn't fair.

- - - - -

"Why did you have to choose Minako?" he asked as they walked down the hall the blonde senshi trailing behind. "Because she'll be the most easy going, Taiki would be trying to get us to go home the whole time so he could read, Yaten would be annoying us the whole time.. and well Minako will too, but Minako is just a bit less annoying then Yaten can be." She said with a smile, he smiled back at her and then they both her Minako singing "Seiya and Usagi sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage" the blonde kept humming it over and over and the other two with her were blushing at her antics.

They got down to the lobby and were walking toward the door. "Where are we going Seiya?" Usagi asked, "it's a surprise" he answered, "tell me tell me tell please" she whined "nope" he said well kissing her cheek. "Why not?" she pouted "Because I don't know where we are going yet Odango" he said with a smile, the two girls with him laughed at that. "However I was thinking we could go to the park for a while, feed the ducks and then think about dinner and a movie for the three of us, if that's ok with you two." He looked back and Minako nodded her head and his Odango was jumping up and down in excitement. They hailed a taxi and Seiya asked him to take them to the nearest supermarket, they both had raised eyebrows as if asking why he laughed and said "We're going there to pick up some bread to feed the ducks." Both the girls grinned at this, it was his Odango that looked like she was having the best time and that's all that mattered to him.

They were dropped off at the store by the taxi and Seiya reached inside to pay the man, before departing into the store. He put an arm around Usagi's waist and Minako walked beside the two as they went into the store. When they got to the right isle Usagi ran to the hamburger rolls and picked up three packages, "why not just one Odango?" he asked. "That way we all have enough to feed the ducks." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The group of three paid and left the store heading out on foot to the lake, as they neared it they headed toward the empty dock in order to get somewhere dry to sit on.

Seiya sat down first near the edge of the dock and folded his legs and Usagi sat down in his lap and took off her shoes and socks, and leaned back against his chest as her feet dipped into the cold lake water. Minako sat down beside them with one foot in the water and one foot out leaning against Seiya's right side, she started ripping apart the bread and making them into small pieces and as they hit the water the ducks made there way over. Seiya smiled as his Odango started giggling and then she too started breaking up the bread and throwing it in, he was content however with just holding her and looking at her knowing she was smiling and happy with the day.

Usagi and Minako went though their bags of bread surprisingly fast and yet more ducks were coming, Minako had already pulled her foot up after her toes were bitten by one hungry duck after laughing and almost falling into the lake Usagi too pulled up her feet before they were bitten. They were both sad that their time at the lake had to end and then their eyes found an un-opened bag. "Seiya I thought you were gonna feed them too" Usagi said looking at him, "I thought I would save it for you two Odango, since you and Minako – chan were eating a lot of it your self" he said smirking and hugging her tightly. He kissed her neck "so you two have fun and once you are done feeding the little ducks, I'll feed you" he said and a chill ran down her spine and she smiled at him.

They stayed until sunset long after they were done feeding the ducks and Usagi had fallen asleep in Seiya's arms. He lifted her up and he and Minako decided instead of waking her they would go home and rest and eat there, they made their way back to the tall apartment building and were stopped by the security guards at the elevator. Minako luckily had all three of their ID's and the room key so as they made it in the elevator she stayed in the front and he was in the back. They went all the way up to the top floor and got out going to their door, Minako opened it and let the man and her princess in side.

Minako went into the living room well Seiya went to their bedroom to lay her down so that she could catch up on her rest. He slipped out of the room after he kissed her forehead and walked down the hall and into the living room where everyone was. "Why are you guys in so early, date didn't go well?" Yaten asked, "it went fine, Odango fell asleep though so I decided to call it a night and come in early so she could rest" he said well sitting down on the couch. "Who's making dinner tonight?" Minako asked scared that it was her turn, however nobody trusted the blondes in the kitchen, so Taiki jumped up and said it was his.

Usagi got up to the smell of food and followed her nose to the kitchen, "Taiki can I have some food please" she asked with her watery eyes looking up at him. "Of course you can Usagi – chan" he said smiling and dishing her food out and put it on the bar in the kitchen side and also put another plate on the other side for Seiya, and yelled out "Seiya get your butt over here, and get dinner before your girlfriend eats it" he called out and went back to putting food on the plates for everybody and they all ate at the bar which luckily had eight stools to sit on so they had room if more people came over.

"I called Ami – chan today and asked her to go to Usagi – chan's house tomorrow and pick up clothing and a few stuffed animals anything to make her happy, and also to go to Minako's house as well pick up some more clothing as well. Yaten and I will be going with her, I also called down and they said there shouldn't be any problem if two of us are with her. Tomorrow you three will eat here or downstairs or something please for breakfast and lunch and in the evening Setsuna - san and Hotaru – chan are coming over for the night to see how everything is doing, I think they however really want to make sure we are all still getting alone and not killing Yaten – kun, just yet." Yaten glared, Taiki and Seiya laughed and the girls were giggling. They were laughing the rest of the evening until Minako excused her self to go sleep, Taiki and Yaten went not to long later.

"Odango don't you think its time for bed?" he asked her and she looked up at him from her ice cream innocently. "Ok Seiya" she said and put the bowl in the sink and took his hand and led her into their new bedroom. She closed and locked the door and looked at him and they went into the room and he picked her up an she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed her lips. "I love you Odango" he said kissing her lightly holding him self over her and smiling down at her, "I love you too Seiya" she said well running her fingertip over his lips and down his cheek and leaned up to kiss him again, he settled some of his weight down and tried to repeat her actions but she opened her mouth and sucked lightly on his finger tip making him moan. "Odango, lets not do that right now, I want to wait have it be special ok?" he said, "Ok Seiya that sounds good to me" she said kissing him again and they cuddled close together.

- - - - - -

"Be quite" said a snarling female voice "I've almost got it" said the first voice" its about time" said the woman pacing in the dark, "well if you would simmer down then maybe things would work better" the first voice said. "Done" the voice whispered again in happiness. A door squeaked open and then four figures dressed in black walked in and kept in the front hall, "she's probably sleeping in the same room as Seiya – kun" the second voice said, "go to the other bedrooms Minako should be here as well in the living room or some where, one of us to each room and knock them out, make sure they make no noise to wake the others."

"Michiru living room, Rei to Seiya's room, Makoto go to Taiki's room and I will take Yaten – kuns room. Now lets go and do this" Haruka said in a whispered voice and each of the girls headed off to where they were assigned. After they searched a few minutes later they all came in empty handed and the lights were turned on. "Where are they" Rei yelled pacing around the room, "if we knew, then we would be there and not here" Haruka yelled back and then sunk to the floor. The rest of the senshi joined her "What do we do now" Makoto asked, "No clue" Rei said in a dull voice.


	6. authors note

Authors note:

I'm so sorry for stopping mid way on this story, I will restart it when I have the time over the summer, at the moment I'm disappointed in my writing skills so far within it, so expect it to be slightly rewritten as well as completed once I'm out of school and work. Until then please enjoy my other works, as of this time the only other works I have are already completed before being posed.

Again I'm sorry, and if I have the time I will try to post before then!


	7. authors note 12409

Authors Note:

Hey everybody, well I just wanted to let you know, I'm going through all of the old chapters and re-writing my baby, I'm reploting a few parts and I'm going to try to get at least a chapter (rewritten, up every week) and then after that a new every other week till the story is done. I reposted the prologue, and later on tonight or tomorrow I should be reposting chapter 1.

Thank you for everybody who has read it and has told me to keep writing it, I promise I will be finishing it up shortly


End file.
